Needing you
by Cagallina Rosette Zala
Summary: Athrun was Cagalli bodyguard when they both where 16 during the time,they had grown closure which lead them to confess their feeling for each other but then Athrun leave because of his father leaving her the word he wont be coming back
1. Chapter 1

Here is my 3rd fan fiction hope you enjoy really sorry about all the typos and grammar. I have decided to write another story along with hope because I enjoy it and it gives something to do Well hope you enjoy it

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

SUMMARY 

Athrun was Cagalli bodyguard when they both where 16 during the time,they had grown closure which lead them to confess their feeling for each other but then Athrun leave because of his father leaving her the word he wont be coming back

NEEDING YOU

Chapter One

20 year old Cagalli Yula Athra or was also knowing has Cagalli Hibiki to the people closes to her,

Has you see Cagalli and her twin brother Kira had lost their parents at a young age from then they where brought up by their uncle Uzumi Nara Athra.

Who had also adopted them hencing their last names changing to Athra.

Uzumi Nara Athra was also the head of Orb making both Cagalli and Kira the princess and prince of Orb.

Cagalli was know stood outside the apartment door of her soon to be ex-boyfriend Ryu Vestenfluss they both met when Cagalli was 19 Ryu was Cagalli 3rd body guard at the time just s few month after they both started dating,

But know and then he would work for her only when her current bodyguard Kisaka who was also her first one wasn't busy with her father.

Many girls that see Ryu would think he the perfect gentleman and boyfriend to Cagalli he once was that was until he cheated on her for the 2nd time she had felt so stupid believing him and forgiven him to so this time she wasn't going to do it again.

She stood at the front door of his apartment knocking on the door 3 times just moment later the door opened revealing Ryu with a charming smile trying to work his magic on Cagalli but this time it didn't work.

"Hey Cags" Ryu said while smiling at her

Cagalli felt her blood boil "how can he act like nothing happened" she thought to her self "what a jerk" she muttered to her self making sure he didn't hear it.

"Are you going to come in princess" Ryu asked her suddenly interrupting her thought about crushing him

Cagalli looked at him and smile while clenching her fist why because he had just called her princess which she never liked,

Actually the only person she had ever let call her princess was a close friend of her brother his name was Athrun Zala, He was Cagalli personal body guard when they where 16,

Both he and cagalli had only met each other properly when they where 13 for the first time has both Cagalli and Kira want to different schools.

During the 3 years of been employee and employer Cagalli and Athrun had grown closure that they gained really strong feeling for each other,

Which gotten to confessed but things changed has a week after Athrun had to leave for plant with his father, he tried to tell his father that he was happy here with but Patrick Zala didn't want to hear nothing about it.

In the end Athrun decided it better if he just leave without saying anything except that he wont be coming back on a piece of paper, braking Cagalli heart.

Now a Year had past and their feeling for each other had grown but both of them knowing that they had to move on decided after a lot of thinking and fighting with their inner self that they should starting dating to get their thoughts about each other out of their minds.

Cagalli stood their thinking about that certain person she has no idea why but he had decided to pop back in her head again after he just left her the message,

"Cagalli are you going to come in our not" Ryu suddenly said interrupting Cagalli thoughts

Cagalli looked at Ryu then she thought, "Why I am here again, oh yeah I came to dump this cheating Idiot"

"So, are you" Ryu said suddenly interrupting her again

"No" Cagalli replied to his earlier question

"Then why are here then" Ryu suddenly asked

Cagalli replied back "I am here to tell you that it's over"

"What's over?" He asked her with a idiotic tone

Cagalli yet again felt her blood boil "ooo this guy really does want a punch in the face" she mumbled to her self making sure Ryu didn't hear

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU INDIOT OUR RELATIONSHIP" Cagalli suddenly shouted with full anger, and before Ryu could say anything more she gladly gave him a smack on the face then she walk away with smile before she was totally out of his view she shouted at him

"By the way you are no longer needed has my body guard so have a nice day"

Cagalli then walk out of the apartment building with a happy smile

Somewhere in space a man with midnight blue hair, emerald green eyes sat on a seat on a shuttle heading to Orb.

Sometime tomorrow he will see the girl that he had never stopped loving and his childhood friend Kira.

"Athrun" said a voice belonging to the man father

"Yes father" the man know named Athrun

"You do know your not here to socialized" he father Patrick Zala said

"Yes father I am here to deal with business" He replied back

Athrun then turned to his shuttle window; He really does respect his father all the time but it comes to times when he felt his father was unfair.

Like the time he was dragged to plant when he had just a week ago confess how he felt to the girl he loved and had protected Cagalli Yula Athra,

At this point Athrun just thought he was going to visit them even if Cagalli hadn't forgiven him and say hello since he knew after this business he will be going back plant, and he really didn't want to hurt her anymore not like the time when he left out of the blue.

He had already sent a email to Kira to let him know he was coming down for business though, and that he told Kira that he doesn't after tell Cagalli unless he think he should.

Cagalli had gotten home know and she was know inside the her house, she walk into the living room to see her twin brother Kira sitting down on the couch.

With a lap top on his lap, Kira sensing his sister presence gave a wave and a "Hey", Cagalli in return said a "Hi" and sat down on the coach with him.

"What you up to" Cagalli asked while leaning toward her brother trying to take a peak of what he was reading before she had gotten into the living room.

Kira noticing what his sister was about do covered the lap top screen, "mind your own business," he said to her with a tone that said don't you dare nick it of me.

Cagalli looked at him "Ok BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE THAT TONE OR LOOK AT ME" she said yelling him at, noticing his glaring, Cagalli then decided to go to her room AWAY from her brother.

"feeeeeeeeewww" said Kira wiping sweat of his face; He really couldn't afford to let Cagalli see the message from Athrun because the time he left Cagalli had spent her time in tears, which wasn't like her.

The next day a space shuttle arrives at Orb shuttle port, Athrun and his Father exited the shuttle and boarded a car to the Athra house.

Athrun sat quietly in the car not saying a word he really didn't not what he was going to say to Cagalli that if she knows and if he sees her since he was going to where she lived after all.

Which means there was more of a chance of seeing her, but in the other hand of course he wanted to see-to-see if changed at all in all hope he was hoping she hasn't.

Athrun sat there fighting with his thoughts "do I want to see her" OF COURSE YOU DO YOU INDIOT, "oh god please tell me you haven't come back" OH YES I HAVE AND THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT "go away and leave me alone even if I want to see her SHE WOULDN'T WANT TO SEE ME" idiot I am off now I TALK TO LATER

Athrun know stopped all his thoughts hoping he won't bring back that LOVELY mind of his.

After a 15 minutes drive they arrive at the Athra mansion, Athrun got out of the care to be greeted by his best friend.

"Long time to see Athrun" Kira said to his friend

"Yep long time to see" Athrun said given his friend a friendly bear hug.

"Well shall we go in and greet my father?" Kira said to both Athrun and Patrick who both responded to him with a nod, while they entered the house an alarm clock was heard by a certain person

Cagalli awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, hitting the snooze button she got of bed and want into her bathroom.

Few minutes after Cagalli came out dressed in a pair jeans and red tank top, She then descended down the stairs to hear her father talking,

"Well come back it been so long since you where last here" said Uzumi

"Yes it has hasn't it son" another voice said that Cagalli couldn't recognize but the 2nd one she defiantly recognize for some reason,

"Yes father it has"

"Why do I recognize that voice Cagalli mumbled to her self "It sound like Ath…. Athrun"

Cagalli ran down he rest of the steps and enter the living room where the voices where coming.

Has she entered at the corner of her eye she saw blue hair, recognizing it instantly she called his name with shock.

"ATHRUN" she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of the first chapter hope you enjoy

PLEASE REVIEW that if you think I should continue with this story


	2. Chapter 2

Needing You

Chapter Two

"ATHRUN" Cagalli said

Athrun turn to the person calling his name knowing full well who it was, "Cagalli" said Athrun while he looked at her with a smile on his face seeing that she hasn't change apart from looking a little bit older but in a good way.

Cagalli looked at his smile not knowing weather she should yell at him or be nice to him or even run up and hug him, after a lot of thinking in her mind she decided to civil to him for now anyway while his father and her father where in the room.

Cagalli smiled at him but not a proper smile but a smile that said I haven't forgiven you "Hey Athrun how are you" Cagalli said

Athrun was shocked he didn't expect a hey or even a how are you, to be honest with you he was expecting her to shout and slap him.

"Hey Cagalli I am ok thanks How are you?" Athrun replied to her question and asking her the same question too.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and really felt like yelling at him, but in the other hand her father was in the room, and she didn't want to upset him at all today so she tried to keep it at bay.

"I am fine thank you…. Athrun " she replied to his question without screaming and yelling at him

Athrun smiled at her "I am glad" he said to her making her clench her fist tighter, "That's it there no way I am going stay civil now" Cagalli thought.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU ATHRUN ZALA, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ACT LIKE THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID" Cagalli suddenly shouted normally she would be civil all the time but this was Athrun Zala the boy that she loved or in any cases still loved that why she was angry.

She knew she still has feeling for him, which made her angry because she expected she would forget him, but in the end at times she missed him and could never forget him like that.

Athrun stood there not knowing what to do, he had a feeling Cagalli will yell at him, and all he could do was say "Sorry Cagalli I didn't mean to hurt you like that"

Cagalli looked at Athrun taking deep breathes "YOU DIDNT MEANT TO ATHRUN, YOU HURT ME ATHRUN SO MUCH YOU BROKE MY HEART" she yelled out again

Athrun looked at Cagalli "I don't know what to say Cagalli" he spoke

Cagalli stood there breathing hard, she took a few breaths "I loved you Athrun, that why I told you how a felt those four years ago, and when you told you felt the same I was happy, but one you left me with a message saying you wont be coming back you broke my heart" she whispered.

"YOU HURT AND NOW YOU HAVE COME BACK," Cagalli suddenly shouted she then ran out of the room away from every one.

Athrun was about to go and run after her but was stop by both Kira and lord Uzumi.

"Let her be Athrun, she just need to calm down, my daughter can be quiet a firecracker when she angry" Lord Uzumi told Athrun.

"Yeah let Cagalli calm down first when she ready she will come back out" Kira suddenly said

"What have I done Kira? She's hurt I shouldn't of left her like that with out telling her why I left" Athrun said to his friend.

Kira place a hand on his shoulder "when you left her she was really hurt, but don't worry you should now what Cagalli is like,

She hasn't change which means she will talk to you eventually because my sister Cagalli Hibiki or Yula Athra,

Doesn't give up on anything and defiantly wont be angry at you to long" Kira told Athrun.

"I hope your right Kira, I don't think I last here any longer if she doesn't talk to me for the whole month" Athrun said to Kira.

Meanwhile while Athrun and Kira where talking,

Cagalli had decided to run to beach house that her biological parents use live with both her and Kira when they where younger.

Cagalli took her keys and placed into the lock opening the door she walks in to the house, closing the door behind she place the keys on the table and sat down on the coach.

She looked at the pictures that where laid around the house, there where many pictures that laid around the house which consist of her biological parent, there where also some of her and Kira when they where babies.

Cagalli smiled at the pictures, she decided to go into her own room, has she walk in she notice a picture by her bedside table, picking it up and taking a closure look at it her face turn from a smile earlier to a frown.

In the frame there was a picture of a very happy Cagalli and they're stood next to her with his

An arm wrapped around her was a boy with midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered to her self, she then quickly shoved the photo in her draw not wanting a reminder that he was back or that there a chance of them getting back together even if he back for a month.

"Cagalli Yula Athra Hibiki don't you ever think about that again" Cagalli suddenly yelled at her self for thinking of something like that.

She then stomped her self down stairs and also deciding out of the blue to stay here for the rest of the month until Athrun leaves, making a note also to ring her brother and her adoptive father.

Cagalli sat her self on the coach again then picked her phone up and dialled the number,

"Hello Athra resident said someone through the phone

"Kira I am not coming home tonight" Cagalli said through the phone making sure she didn't say for the whole month, not wanting to yell at her brother, or for him to yell at her.

"Ok " Kira said shocking Cagalli, normally he would ask why, where, with whom but for some reason he didn't "He must be up to something" Cagalli thought to her self.

"Bye Cagalli see you later" Kira suddenly said distracting Cagalli thoughts, before Cagalli could say anything else he hung up the phone.

"Stupid Kira" Cagalli whispered

Cagalli place the phone back and sat her self comfortable on the couch that was until the door bell rang, She had a feeling she knew who it was, stomping her way to the door she opened it, about to yell at the person.

"KIRA NARA ATHRA HIBIKI WHAT IN THE HELL ARE DOING HERE" Cagalli yelled also noticing it wasn't her dear brother at the same time,

In mater of fact it was here ex boyfriend Ryu standing there.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RYU" Cagalli shouted soon has she saw the face, unnoticed to her that her brother and Athrun where watching from afar in a car.

"Kira who he" Athrun asked pointing at Ryu and glaring at him at the same time.

"That is my dear little sister boyfriend" Kira told Athrun

"BOYFRIEND" Athrun suddenly shouted, he then quickly covered his mouth making sure at the same time no other persona and when he means person he meant Cagalli heard.

"feeeeewww" Athrun suddenly said notice Cagalli was to busy looking at Ryu at the same time he felt jealous too while looking at those two.

"Athrun Zala your still not into my sister are you" Kira suddenly said with not so happy tone.

Athrun panicked of course he was but he defiantly didn't want to tell Kira the truth, Athrun face want paler remembering the time when both he and Cagalli told him about them been couple and that didn't really go down well with Kira.

Has Athrun ended up almost tied to a post and castrated by Kira, luckily lacus Kira fiancée was there to stop him cos Cagalli couldn't do anything if Kira was in that state.

"No Kira" Athrun suddenly said waving his hand in the air, has all the memories flash through his mind of that day.

"GOOD" Kira shouted going from his bad mood to his friendly mood.

"Well I think you better help Cagalli" Kira suddenly said, noticing now that his little sister is trying to get a very persistent Ryu away from her self.

"Please forgive me Cagalli" Ryu asked Cagalli.

"NO WAY GO BACK HOME OR GO TO HELL" Cagalli shouted

But Cagalli shouting at him made him more eager to be more persistent, He then grab Cagalli hand and tried to hug and kiss her, but someone stopped him before he could.

A fist came flying down to his face knocking him away from the hand "SHE TOLD YOU TO GO TO HELL" an angry voice said.

"Athrun" Cagalli said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Cagalli suddenly yelled

"Kira told me where you where so I came to talk to you properly" Athrun told Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at him and notice that Kira wasn't with, she new very well that Kira wouldn't leave her with Athrun alone but for some reason he wasn't around.

"Where is that dear brother of mine anyway?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun smiled at her because she didn't yell "He want home after driving me up here"

"So Can we talk then princess" Athrun said with a smile making Cagalli feel a little dizzy.

Cagalli now didn't feel angry anymore for someone reason her anger had vanished, maybe because of Athrun, actually Athrun had always be the one who could calm Cagalli down.

"I let him of this time and I wont let anything happen between" Cagalli thought.

"Come in but you have to tell me the truth about why you left me without seeing me face to face though" Cagalli told Athrun

Athrun smiled thankful that she was giving him a chance, to tell you the truth it was actually his very first chance because he had never had to explain anything to Cagalli when they where together for even that 1 week.

"Ok I promise to tell you," He said to her while smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the third chapter of needing hope you enjoy onece again sorry about all the typo

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

Needing you

Chapter three

"Ok I promise to tell you," He said to her while smiling

Cagalli opened the door wider to let him in, she then took one last look of the now very beaten Ryu laying on the grass, turning around she closed the door.

Cagalli turn to around to see Athrun sitting comfortably on the coach, Cagalli walk towards him and sat on another couch on the other side of room.

They both looked at each other waiting for one or the other to start,

"Cagalli" said Athrun looking into her eyes, Cagalli also looked into his eyes too waiting for him to carry on talking.

"I am really sorry Cagalli, I had leave with my father. I couldn't just let him go on his own after my mom died he change I just couldn't do that Cagalli" Athrun told her some how he had tears rolling down his cheek.

Cagalli looked at his face and notice the tears, She new what Athrun meant since his mother Lenore died Patrick had change and had become much colder toward Athrun.

She also understood how he felt, has she lost her parents too, she new that both Athrun and his mother where close just like her and her real parents,

Or now like her and her adoptive father lord Uzumi even if they always disagree on things she still loved him like she loved her biological father.

She could feel tears roll down her cheeks has she thought about it but manage to hold them back.

Cagalli gave a light smile towards him "no I should be the one saying sorry, I should of understood what situation you where in at the time" Cagalli suddenly said.

"So you forgive me then" Athrun suddenly asked her.

Cagalli smiled at him "yes I forgive you" she told him

Athrun smiled then he suddenly hugged her, Cagalli was shocked of course but she hugged him back too.

Both of them sat embracing each other not wanting let go, wishing they could stay in each other arms forever.

Just minutes later they both brake from the embrace and gazed into each other eyes, there lips a few metres from each other.

"Go on and kiss her you idiot" said Athrun mind, what in the bloody hell are you doing here on time like this "well I am hear to tell you to kiss Cagalli" why

"Because you idiot you still love her "what if I do but she might not feel the same anymore" you idiot you wont know till you kiss her.

After fighting his thoughts once again who in the end won the mind to mind battle, he then gazed into Cagalli eyes, he close his eyes and slowly he place his lips on to Cagalli lips wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cagalli was shocked but in the end she to closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them deepening the kiss.

"This is wrong" Cagalli suddenly said moving away from the kiss, Athrun also doing the same.

"Why?" Athrun suddenly asked gazing into Cagalli eyes lovingly.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile at him seeing the love in his emerald eyes "because I don't want to get hurt again" she simply told him.

Athrun looked at her and smiled he took her hands in his, he new what she meant by that's why he also stop "I understand" he said smiling at her.

"I think I better go" Athrun said suddenly feeling a little bit uncomfortable after the kiss, because he didn't know if he could control him self,

"Or Kira would think I up to no good" he continue to say with a chuckle trying take those thoughts away from his mind.

"Wait Athrun why don't you stay here for the night after all its late" Cagalli suddenly said.

Athrun gave a, you mean we can kind of look, getting the wrong idea what Cagalli meant.

Cagalli looked at his face understanding what he was thinking after she said that, her face turning a bright red "no I meant in the spear room" she quickly said also glaring at him back.

Athrun face turn red from embarrassment "I am sorry" he said apologising to Cagalli, who was now giggling.

Athrun couldn't help but smile at her giggle, he missed her so much during the time in plant he couldn't help but think of her, he had missed everything about her and now he could see her again but the problem was it wasn't for very long.

"But I will treasure this time with her" he thought to him self.

"Athrun I think you better go and give Kira a call to let him now" Cagalli said to him distracting his thoughts.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and smiled at her "yeah" he said walking to the table to pick up the phone, dialling the number and also preparing to be yelled by Kira too.

"Hello Kira" Athrun said through the phone.

"Oh hey Athrun so you sorted everything with my sister" Kira asked his friend.

"Yeah I did" Athrun answer Kira question

"You want me to pick you up then," Kira asked

Athrun hesitated for a moment "errrr Kira I am goanna stay the night" he told Kira.

There was a moment of silent until " THERE IS NO WAY YOUR STAYING THE NIGHT ALONE WITH MY SISTER" shouted Kira.

Athrun held the phone away from his ear, while Kira does his over protective brother mode; even Cagalli could hear her brother shouting from the kitchen where she was now preparing two cups of coffee.

" WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER," Kira suddenly shouted worrying about his sister safety.

"I didn't do anything" Athrun quickly replied back even if it was half a lie,

Cagalli came into the living room two cups of coffee and place in on the coffee table, she then grab the phone of Athrun.

"Kira he hasn't touch me" Cagalli said also lying to her brother, "and if he does you know I would hurt him anyway he would staying in the spare room that we have here"

Cagalli continue to say

Kira hesitated for a moment on the other side of the phone "ok he can stay the night, put him back on?" Kira told Cagalli who then gave the phone back to Athrun.

"Yes Kira" he said to his friend

"You can stay but don't you try anything with her" Kira yelled out at Athrun.

"Ok kira" Athrun said but was thinking I cant promise you that, which will never say to Kira or he would surely suffer some fatal injuries.

Both Athrun and Kira said bye and hung up.

Cagalli then handed his coffee to him and she held on to hers, both of the sat down in silence sipping their coffees, not knowing what to say to each other after the kiss, earlier they had a distraction but now had they sat sipping their coffees all they could do was think about the kiss.

Then all of a sudden they both place their cups down, Cagalli then jump on Athrun who has soon has she want to his arms he then wrapped his arms around her waist, both then started to kiss each other passionately, showing no sign of stopping.

Both then staggering up the stairs not removing their lips from each other, then they both begin to remove each other clothing, has they both staggered into Cagalli room, with Athrun kissing Cagalli neck both then falling on to the bed where their lips met each other again passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of chapter three hoped you enjoyed it

PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I know it been ages since I have updated but here is Chapter Four of Needing You . Hope you enjoy and I am very sorry about all the grammar mistakes No matter how much I try they seem always have some mistakes and I have never been so good at grammar but I love writing about AsuCaga though.

PLEASE REVIEW AFTER

and thanks to all the readers for reading reveiwing my stories Thank you very much.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed or Seed Destiny. If I did I would of placed more AsuCaga scenes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needing You

Chapter four

Athrun was the first to awake, opening his emerald green eyes he then looked at his side to see his sleeping princess, he gave a small smile knowing it wasn't a dream.

He could remember the time he had told Cagalli how he felt about her like it happen yesterday, and he could defiantly remember the time. He and Cagalli had been intimate for the first time it happened a week after. They both told each other about their love for each other.

They both new it was a little too early to go further in their relationship but they didn't really care. Because it took them so long to admit they had feeling for each other at the time.

After thinking through his thoughts Athrun pushed him self to his side so he was facing Cagalli.

He smiled at her sleeping state, noticing a strand of her hair getting in the way of her face. He placed his finger under the strand of her and brushed it away, which in return woke Cagalli up.

Cagalli opened her Golden eyes and smiled at the pear of emerald green eyes staring down at her.

"Good Morning" she whispered to him while yawning and stretching at the same time.

"Good Morning" He said back to her with a warm smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Cagalli then suddenly asked him with warm smile.

"Not that long maybe a few minutes the most," said Athrun has he gave her a warm smile back to her.

Cagalli then snuggle closer to him, wrapping arm around his waist and placing her head on his chest, while Athrun wrapped arm around her shoulder and placed his head on top of her head.

"Cagalli" Athun then said suddenly.

"Yeah" Cagalli said back to him.

"Did you ever think about me during these 3 years we been apart?" Athrun asked Cagalli while his head was still on hers.

Cagalli smiled "all the time, I thought about you every single day and night. What ever I seem to try to do to forget you, something always pops up that remind me of you, what about you?" Cagalli then asked.

Athrun smile at her " the same has you, I ve never stopped thinking about you not once. You where always on my mind, I could never stop thinking about you" he told Cagalli.

Athrun then lifted his head off Cagalli, he then said softly "Cagalli".

Cagalli in return hearing Athrun say her name lifted her head from his chest and looked in to his eyes.

Athrun softly smiled at her and spoke "I could never stop thinking about you because I never stopped loving you" he then slowly places his lips on Cagalli giving her a long passionate kiss. Making Cagalli wrap her arms around his neck and he himself wrapping his arms around her waist.

A few seconds later they broke from their kiss and looked into each other eyes.

Cagalli then spoke "do you really mean it what you just said?" she asked Athrun.

Athrun smiled at her " I mean every word" He replied back to her before placing a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"I am sorry Cagalli" Athrun suddenly said when they parted the kiss.

Cagalli looked at him wondering why all of a sudden he had just apologise.

"What for?" Cagalli then asked.

"For hurting you again," Athrun answered her.

Cagalli looked into his emerald green eyes and sigh understanding what he meant know.

"You don't need to say you're sorry, because I am glad this happen" Cagalli then told Athrun with a warm smile.

"But Cag…"he said but was interrupted by Cagalli.

"Like I said Athrun I am glad this happened because it meant. I got to see you again and spend time with you again even if it isn't for that long" Cagalli told him with a small smile stopping for a moment before speaking her next sentence.

"Because Athrun Zala I still love you to" she said and then she place a short but sweet kiss on Athrun lips, a few second later they parted from the kiss.

Athrun smiled at her after she kissed him, he then pulled her in for another kiss but a deeper and more possessive passionate kiss.

Making Cagalli wrap her arms around his neck, and athrun him self carefully rolling Cagalli on her back so that he was leaned over her.

Which made them both deepen the kiss, and also making Athrun move from her lips along her neck to her shoulder. Placing small butterfly kisses moving down then back up her shoulder to her neck returning to her lips for another long passionate kiss.

But before they could go any further the house phone rang.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Making them both stop, Cagalli picked the phone from her bed side table while still been under Athrun, she then answer the phone.

"Hello" she said through the phone when Athrun was still leaning over looking in to her eyes with disappointment, but then Cagalli notice he had a smirk on his mouth.

Cagalli had a very odd feeling what was coming.

He started to place more butterfly kiss but this time on her stomached and started moving upwards slowly.

Which made Cagalli give out a small moan.

"Cagalli" said a familiar voice through the phone "are you ok," the voice then ask" making Cagalli start to panic.

"Oh hey Kira I am ok thanks don't worry" Cagalli said loudly so her blue haired boyfriend would stop what he was doing yep he was officially her boyfriend yet again and she was his Girlfriend.

Which he did making him jump of Cagalli too hearing his best friend name knowing full well if Kira new what he and Cagalli had done last night, and what they where about to do before he rang them he would surly be dead meat.

Athrun jumped off Cagalli and wrapped a sheet around his waist in the process while getting of the bed he fell over making Cagalli giggle at him.

At the same Kira heard Cagalli giggle and thud has well.

"What was that and why are you giggling?" Kira asked suspiciously through the phone.

Cagalli started to panic again "oh it nothing dearest brother so what do you want " Cagalli said after she stopped herself giggling and at the sometime trying change the subject.

Athrun stood up after he fell and watch Cagalli try to cover up her giggling and the noise that came with it when he fell.

"I rang up to tell you I am just coming over" Kira then said well in fact he was located outside the door hoping to catch them so that he can kick his best friend butt.

Kira had a odd feeling last night that his best friend wont keep his word, he also had a odd feeling something did happen due to the fact that his sister doesn't normally get up this early and normally she isn't this happy in the morning or nice it was also due to the Noise he heard.

Cagalli quickly rose from the bed even more panicky with the other set of bed sheets and wrapped it around her body "erm Kira how far are you" she then asked her brother

She had a odd feeling he wasn't that far away from the beach house meaning just outside the door after all they are twins.

"I am not that far," Kira then, told Cagalli with an evil smirk and his eyes was also blank (let just say he in seed mode and there someone he really wants to hurt not kill)

Cagalli on the other line had a odd feeling she was right she then quickly got out of the bed "I guess I see you a few minutes then" she then said through the phone.

Kira replied "yep I see you when I get there" then he pressed the disconnect button on his cell phone.

While Cagalli who was upstairs panicking, Cagalli had ran into where Kira room was and grabbed a pair of his jeans a T-shirt she then ran back into her room. "Athrun you better take a quick shower before Kira puts that Key into the door" she said to him while pushing him into the bathroom along with Kira Clothes.

"Are these Kira" Athrun asked.

"Yeah" Cagalli replied has She ran into her closet and place on her under wear and a pair shorts and a red tank top on.

She comb her hair quickly and tied it up in a pony tall, and ran down the stairs has she was running down the stair she had picked the items of clothing.

That has been scattered around from what they did last night has she picked them up memories of last night came into her mind making her blush a bright red.

She pushed the thought away and quickly ran into the kitchen noticing Kira had already place the Key into the keyhole.

Kira walked into the house and took a quick glance around the room for anything suspicious looking so far there wasn't. Kira then walked into the Kitchen where his sister was.

While Kira was looking around Cagalli had mange to get out a few things to make it look she had been in the kitchen and had stuffed the Item of clothing into the washing machine.

"Good Morning Kira" Cagalli said with a warm smile at her brother has she heard her brother come into the kitchen.

"Morning Sis" Kira replied back has he walked in to the kitchen, also taking a look around the room for anything suspicious looking again but everything seem ok so far.

"Want any breakfast" Cagalli asked Kira.

Kira looked at his twin "No thanks but a Coffee would do please" Kira replied back.

"Ok Coffee coming right up" Cagalli said has she walked over to where the kettle was located.

"Where's Athrun" Kira asked has he sat down.

"He taking a shower" she replied back has she placed three mugs on the kitchen counter.

"So Sis why are you up so early today and so happy?" Kira asked.

Cagalli felt her cheeks turn a bright red, she made sure that she wasn't facing Kira, Cagalli new that Kira was already a little suspicious with noise he heard on the phone.

Which she new was the right time to act angry toward her brother to hopefully throw him off guard?

"Why you asking me that is it a crime to get up early in the morning and too also be happy" Cagalli asked making sure she had anger evident in her voice.

"I am not saying it crime," Kira told his sister.

"Then why asked" Cagalli asked him while giving a glare.

Kira saw his sister glare "Cagalli all I want to now is what has made you so happy it not a crime to ask. So no need to give a glare that would normally burn a whole in me but not today sis all I want is a answer so just tell me because I wont give up?" Kira said adding a dangerous tone at the end hoping his sister would understand what he meant.

Of course Cagalli understood her Brother after all they where Twins, She new he had something to do with Athrun his best friend, and she new that her twin brother wont give up until he get a answer.

So he ever can cause a lot physical pain to his best friend, which by the way isn't a very good idea. Not that Kira wanted to hurt his best friend but when it comes to his Sister he would do something and he would of also would been happy about it at the same time if they did get together again. But then there the fact that Athrun would have to go back to Plant in a few months and he new that would hurt Cagalli over again. Also so there was another fact that he notices that Athrun had completely neglected to tell his sister to which Kira new will hurt his sister more. So He would have been much happier if Athrun hadn't touched his sister.

Cagalli face then softens knowing her brother was only concern about her. But she doesn't know why he was this worried about her. He wasn't has bad has he was back then when She and Athrun first got together. But now he seems well more over protective.

Cagalli smiled at her brother "Kira you don't have worry about me has much now. I am not little anymore you Know".

"I cant help sis its only natural for me to get over protective of you" Kira stated at Cagalli.

"Yeah I know but you are has bad has you where before though" Cagalli told him.

"How can you tell?" Kira asked.

"Well Bro you don't normally over interrogate me over why I am up so early and why I am happy" She told Kira.

"Well it really isn't that normal for you to be happy or up so early and before you start glaring a hole in me again you still haven't even answered my earlier question" Kira said back.

"Ok I answer your question but whom hell said I was going to glare at you for your statement" Cagalli said to her brother.

"No one needs to say that after all you are my twin sister and I know what your like" Kira sated at his sister "and you still haven't answer the question".

Cagalli rolled her eyes "The reason I am so happy today is because of the fact that I have made up with Athrun one of closes friends. I am just happy that we manage to talk things through last night that's all even after our past that we have, and before you ask my reason of been up early is that I can make breakfast for him to say I am very sorry for the way I acted yesterday" Cagalli told her brother with a small smile.

She still did tell the truth why she was up early after all has she said that she was happy that they made up. Instead of made out and that she left important details out of it to. But she defiantly wasn't going to tell Kira that Now.

"Is that a good enough reasons?" Cagalli then asked.

"Yeah I guess" Kira asked.

" Oh I also lent him so of your cloths if that ok since he doesn't have any on him here" Cagalli said while looking at her brother.

"Yeah that's ok" Kira replied back.

Cagalli then return to making coffee and Athrun and her breakfast too.

Upstairs

Athrun had just gotten out of the Shower and placed a warm towel around his waist. He then got change into his friends clothing. After he change he then walked down stairs to where Cagalli and Kira where.

"Good Morning" Athrun said has he walked into the Kitchen. Has he walked into the Kitchen He notice Cagalli standing near the pan making breakfast for him?

He smiled at how she looked she had an apron on and hair was tied back. A smirk then formed on face has he was kind of thinking erm lets just say thoughts that are ungentle man like.

He was about walked to Cagalli to give Cagalli a small peck on the cheek, But then he remember Kira was in the room.

"Good Morning Athrun" Said both Kira and Cagalli.

Athrun sat down near the table, has he sat down Cagalli had just finished cooking the breakfast.

She placed the plate of Sausages and Bacon in front of Athrn.

"Here your breakfast" She said to Athrun.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli "Thanks" He replied back to her.

Athrun really thought Cagalli looked like a proper housewife and well If Kira wasn't here Right Know he would kiss her has a thanks but to bad for him and Cagalli to Kira was.

"So How's your morning been then Kira" Athrun asked has he begin to eat his breakfast that had been cooked by Cagalli

"Not that bad so far actually" Kira replied has he took a sip of his coffee.

Cagalli was also sitting down and eating her breakfast too.

"So How was your morning" Kira asked suddenly.

"It been memorial" Athrun replied has he added a wink at Cagalli making her blush hoping Kira didn't notice neither has he winked.

"So Kira What you up to for the rest of day then" Cagalli asked her twin trying to cool her self down so the blush will disappear.

Kira took another sip of his coffee and placed it down "I am going to take Lacus out since father doesn't need me for the day".

"Cool" Replied both Cagalli and Athrun.

"Anyway what are you two going to do for the rest of the day?" Kira asked.

"I don't know yet I properly think of something later" Cagalli answered first.

"What about you Athrun" Kira suddenly asked.

"Well if Cagalli hasn't got anything planned and your taking Lacus out I think I might stay and keep your sister company" Athrun Told his best Friend.

Kira looked at Athrun Suspiciously "and why would you do that?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow at both Athrun and Cagalli.

"Well if your taking Lacus out it just leaves Cagalli on her own don't it. She stills my friend and I don't like the fact that she left alone with out a bodyguard " Athrun replied.

"Athrun You do know I can take care of my self right" Cagalli suddenly said with a glare at him.

"Yeah and how do you know I wont call someone in to Guard my sis"

"Well before we left your and my father yesterday I heard your father say that he needs Kisaka with him for a meeting. And I don't think Cagalli has another bodyguard." Athrun told Kira.

"Well technically she does" Kira replied.

"What do you mean technically she does who?" Athrun asked.

"He means Ryu the guy you punched last night," Cagalli said deciding to finish the sentence for Kira

"You mean your ex boyfriend happens to you body guard too" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded her head "he also happens to be my ex bodyguard and Kira I hope your not suggesting on rehiring him to take care of me" she asked dangerously.

Athrun looked over to Kira " yeah so would you prefer that your sister be guarded by that no good for nothing useless Guy or your friends".

"You have point there you two if I had to choose it would have to be you Athrun since apart from Kissaka I have more trust in you has well. I never trusted that Ryu" Kira said.

"But what about your father though" Kira asked suddenly.

"I don't think he would mind I don't think we have any business to do and well I think my father joining your father in the meeting so it should be ok" Athrun told his best friend.

"Ok. You better take good care of my Sister and don't you touch her Athrun or you will be very sorry," Kira told his best friend with a dangerous tone at the end.

"I will Kira I will protect like I use to do when we where younger" Athrun reassured Kira. (But I cant promised the bit about not touching her though) Athrun thought in his mind.

"Good. I think I better get going now" Kira replied back has he looked at his wrist watch has he stood up.

"Ok" Replied both Cagalli and Athrun.

"Right Athrun I am my sis in you care now and I am going to say once again to remind you. That don't you dare touch my sis or like I said earlier unless you want an repeat of what happened years ago" Kira told Athrun who had sweat forming on his fore head has he really didn't want a repeat.

Athrun swear he still had the bruises on his body from the beating he got from Kira After he found Athrun in bed with his sister. Kira had also torture him by making him dance using bullets of course though.

Athrun defiantly didn't want to go through that again but it doesn't mean it would stop him touching and loving Cagalli. Because he loved Cagalli and would do anything for her, even go through the pain and torture again just to be with her again.

"I will" Athrun reassured Kira again before Kira left the house.

Once Kira left Cagalli and Athrun begin to continue to eat their breakfast. After their breakfast Cagalli cleared the table while Athrun finished his Coffee.

Cagalli walked over to the sink and filed it with water and washing up liquid. Has she started to clean the dishes she felt a pair of hand around her waist she looked over her shoulder to see Athrun gazing into her eyes.

"You Know what" He asked her with a smile.

"What" Cagalli asked has she continued to wash the dishes?

Athrun placed a single kiss on Cagalli neck "I was thinking we didn't get to finish what where doing this morning".

Cagalli felt a blush form on her cheeks "I don't remember you been such of a pervert when we first started dating" Cagalli said to him.

Athrun smirked "but do you know why I am such of a pervert" Athrun asked.

"Why then" Cagalli asked still with the blush on her face.

"Because Princess I have missed you so much and you're the only woman that I have met that could make me think and talk perverted thoughts," he told Cagalli placing a line of butterfly kisses on her neck.

Cagalli begin to blush even redder if that was possible and what do you know it by the looks of it was possible.

"Athrun" Cagalli said trying distracting Athrun from kissing her neck but it had no effect on him since he was so into kissing his love.

"What" he mumbled has he continued to plant Kiss on Cagalli neck.

"You do know I still have dishes to clean don't you so could you please stop doing that please" Cagalli told him a giggle and moan escaping her lips.

Athrun stopped then looked at Cagalli "But Princess by the sounds that you are making it sounds like what I am was doing that you like it" he said with a smirk making her blush.

Athrun chucked at her reaction.

"Let me help you finish cleaning" Athrun then said with smile he then planted a small kiss on her cheek he then helped her clean the rest of the dishes.

End Of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope You enjoys PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone I am sorry once again for the late update but since I have two stories to write now I should be ok and will be able to update every 2weeks I hope.

Well anyway here is the chapter five of needing hope you enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer I do not own Gundam seed or Seed Destiny if I did like I have said so many time I will place more Asucaga scene in them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needing You Chapter Five

A month had pasted and during the month both Cagalli and Athrun had spent all the time they could together at the beach house, when they where not busy with work.

Today was their last day together before Athrun had to return to plant tomorrow, Cagalli knew that there was a very huge possibility that she will not see Athrun again.

So she decided she wanted to do something special for him so she made a decision to cook him a romantic dinner.

Cagalli stood near the dinning table dressed in a red buttoned up blouse and a black knee length skirt with a pair of black flat shoes.

She placed the candles that where in her hand on the table and took a box of matches that where on the table and lit the candles.

The table was now set and all the food was already cooked and was placed in the oven to keep warm, She smiled at her achievement.

The doorbell then rang has Cagalli was about to go into the kitchen.

Cagalli smiled at her self and walked over to the door, she took the lock off and opened the door.

There stood Athrun glad in black pants and a white shirt and a black jacket. Cagalli smiled at him.

"Hey" Cagalli greeted.

"Hey Cagalli" Athrun greeted back with smile.

"Come on in" Cagalli said has she opened the door wider for her boyfriend.

Athrun smiled and entered the home "You look nice" Athrun complimented Cagalli has she closed door.

"Thanks you don't look so bad your self" Cagalli replied smiling.

"So what you got planned for me tonight then" Athrun suddenly asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Cagalli toward him closely making there faces a few inches away from each other.

Cagalli could feel her face turn red has Athrun planted a sweet long kiss on her Lips.

"What was that for" Cagalli asked after the sweet moment.

Athrun smiled at her "I just needed to that that's all" he replied.

"Ok" Cagalli replied, "Anyway come on Athrun" Cagalli continued pulling her boyfriend.

Athrun smiled and followed his girlfriend into the dining room has Athrun entered he noticed the table had been set beautifully by his girlfriend.

Cagalli smiled at him "Come on Athrun sit down" Cagalli told him.

Athrun smiled back and nodded then he sat him self down.

Cagalli wondered into the kitchen and with in second she re entered the dinning holding to plates.

Cagalli placed one plate in front of Athrun and placed her down in front of her has she sat down.

On the dinner plate there a large piece of steak covered in a special tomato sauce and on the side of the steak it had potatoes, peas and broccoli.

"You cooked all this?" Athrun asked with awed.

"Yeah I thought since this is our last day together I thought maybe I should cook dinner" Cagalli replied.

Athrun smiled "I really shouldn't deserve all this I am goanna end up hurting her again" He thought in his mind has he remembered his conversation with his best friend before he came here.

Flash back

"Athrun you really should tell Cagalli" Kira said looking at his friend seriously.

"I know Kira I know I should tell her but I don't want to hurt her again"

"You don't want to hurt her again well it to late now Athrun you slept with my sister knowing you where going back to plant tomorrow where you are suppose to get married" Kira said yelling at his friend.

Athrun didn't know what to say to his friend it was true he did sleep with Cagalli knowing full well he had a fiancée in plant. But all the feeling he had tried to keep locked inside for two years come back at that moment he saw Cagalli.

At that moment he just couldn't stop thinking of been with Cagalli forgetting the person he was betrothed to.

He did not regret the night they first spent together in two years he just could not control the feeling of lust and love running in his blood and he new that Cagalli felt the same way.

Even though he was engaged he new there was one thing he could not do and that was stop loving the woman that had ruled his head and his heart for so many years. He had also told the woman he was betrothed that he may marry her but could not love her.

Like he said to Cagalli he could never stop thinking about her because he could never stop loving her and that was true from his heart.

Athrun looked at his best friend "Yeah your right Kira I should tell her about Meyrin it only fair for her since I told Meyrin about her" Athrun said.

End of Flash

"Athrun you ok" Cagalli asked noticing Athrun had spaced out.

"Yeah I am fine Cagalli, lets eat now then" Athrun replied snapping out from his thoughts picking his knife and folk up.

He decided that it would be better if he did not tell Cagalli has he new that it would hurt her even though he new Kira was right.

Cagalli smiled "yeah" she replied picking her fork and knife up and started to tuck into her food.

After they finished their dinner Cagalli started to clear the table up.

"Let me help" Athrun suddenly said helping Cagalli.

"No it ok I can do it my self you just sit down and I go get the desserts" Cagalli replied.

"Ok" Athrun replied.

A few minutes later Cagalli came out with two plates of chocolate fudge Cake, Cagalli placed a plate in front of Athrun.

"That's looks nice" Athrun said lifting the spoon up and cutting a small piece placing it in his mouth.

"u huh" Cagalli replied munching on a piece of the slice.

Athrun smiled "so what do want to do after the dessert" he asked has he continued eating the rest of the slice of cake.

"After cleaning the dishes I was thinking maybe we hang around the beach if that's ok with you" Cagalli replied has she continued to eat the rest of the cake.

"That's fine with me" Athrun replied smiling.

After finishing eating the cake and cleaning the dishes and the table, Cagalli and Athrun placed their shoes and took a beach towel they then exited the house.

Cagalli made sure she locked the door, after she locked the door and turn around Athrun smiled and took Cagalli hand into his.

Cagalli smiled back and then they both started to walk down the stairs onto the beach.

They walked a little bit further from the house.

They found a small spot near the rocks and placed a towel on the sand, Athrun sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Cagalli walked over to him and sat down next Athrun placing her head on his shoulder has Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli waist and spent the moment looking at Cagalli with a smile.

"You know what" Athrun suddenly asked looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli lifted her head from his shoulder and turn to face him "What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"Have I told you already that you look extremely beautiful tonight not forgetting sexy" He replied.

Cagalli could feel her cheeks turn bright red at what he said.

"We are in public you know" Cagalli said glaring at Athrun pushing his arms that was wrapped around her waist off her.

"Yeah but there no body here" Athrun replied laughing.

Cagalli crossed her arms and glared at him again she then stood up and was about to walk away.

But Athrun grabs hold of her wrist stopping her pulling her down, has Athrun pulled her down Cagalli fell onto Athrun lap.

"I am sorry " Athrun apologised wrapping his arms around Cagalli waist.

Cagalli melted in his arms "No Athrun I should be sorry" Cagalli replied turning half her body around to face Athrun.

"Its your last night here with me and I been such a idiot" Cagalli continued.

Hearing what Cagalli said made Athrun feel guilty for not telling her about him been engaged to another person.

But he had made a decision that he will not tell Cagalli. He new she would be so hurt and Athrun did not want to leave Cagalli in the same way he did two years ago. He also did not want wreck the relationship he had with her now after they had made up.

"You know I love you Cagalli" Athrun suddenly said.

"Yeah I do" Cagalli replied smiling.

"And you know what" Cagalli asked.

"What?" Athrun asked smiling at her.

"I feel the same way" She replied placing a small kiss on his lips.

Has Cagalli parted from Athrun lips he smiled at her looking into her eyes and pulled her in for another kiss but this time it was a longer with more passion.

Moment later they broke from the kiss again, both still had eyes on each other. A gust of wind suddenly came past them making Cagalli shiver since she had only a blouse on, while Athrun had a jacket.

Athrun noticed this and suddenly picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Hey whhhat are you ding" Cagalli yelled at him.

"Your cold" Athrun just replied has he carried her along with the towel back in the direction of the house.

"So I am goanna take you back into the house," He continued smiling.

Athrun carried her up to the house and Cagalli took out her keys to open the door while he was still in his arms, He then opened the door and carried her into the living room and placed Cagalli on the coached softly.

Athrun kept his eyes on her and smiled "you still look cold" he suddenly said.

"I do" Cagalli replied with curiosity.

"Yeah let me warm you up," Athrun suddenly said leaning in on Cagalli.

Cagalli was about to say something but Athrun lips landed on her stopping her, Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck has he deepen kiss.

Has Athrun deepen the kiss he slowly laid down over Cagalli and started to unbutton her blouse.

Cagalli hand then slowly moved her small hand to Athrun chest helping him remove his jacket.

They broke from the kiss for a moment "Bedroom" Athrun said with a husky voice. He then carried Cagalli upstairs into her room.

The next Morning

Cagalli opened her eyes and smiled at Athrun sleeping face noticing a strand of hair getting in the way of his eyes. Taking her hand she moved it away, Athrun eyes suddenly opened.

"Good morning" Cagalli said looking down at him with a smile.

Athrun smiled up at her "Good Morning" He replied giving her peck on the lips.

"What time is it?" Athrun asked after he removed his lips off Cagalli.

"erm its 7:00 am" Cagalli replied looking at her wristwatch by the table.

"What time is your shuttle flight" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"Not till 11:00" Athrun replied.

"Ok the what do you want for breakfast?" Cagalli asked smiling.

"ermm you" Athrun joked.

"Hahaha" Cagalli replied back.

"Only joking erm how about I cook instead" Athrun said smiling.

"why" Cagalli asked.

"Well since you cooked dinner last night I thought maybe I should cook you breakfast so what do you fancy?" Athrun replied smiling at his love.

Cagalli smiled "chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries" she replied

Athrun chuckled at her "Ok princess if that's is what you want I will cook pancakes and placed some strawberries on it for you. But first you take a shower".

"Ok" Cagalli said smiling, giving Athrun a long yet small tender kiss on his lips she then got out of the bed,

Has Athrun watched Cagalli pull away from the kiss he felt another surge of guiltiness.

With a sheet wrapped around her body, she then walked over to where the bathroom was. But has she was about to walk Athrun stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait Cagalli" Athrun said suddenly.

Cagalli turned her head to face him "What is it" Cagalli asked with concern noticing a sad look on his face.

Athrun hesitated a moment whether he should tell Cagalli or not.

"Athrun" Cagalli suddenly called.

"It nothing" Athrun replied.

"Really" Cagalli replied not believing him.

"Really don't worry about it Cagalli just go and take a shower" Athrun replied.

"Ok" She said still not believing but she new Athrun did not want to continue.

Cagalli then want into the bathroom to take a shower,

Athrun felt guilty again but he did not want hurt Cagalli he really did love her to the end of time but due to his father he had no choice to agree to the engagement. If he could have had the choice he would of stayed in Orb by Cagalli side and he would of asked her to marry him. But due to events now and his father request and demands and that he could not disobey his father wishes he was now engaged to another woman that he did not love. But he made sure he had told the girl named Meyrin who was 2 years younger then him that he may marry her but could not love her.

Athrun sat in bed for another moment but decided to push the thought away and got out of bed and picked up his discarded cloths from last night and changed.

After he change he want downstairs into the kitchen and started to look for the items for the pancakes.

15 minutes later Cagalli came downstairs into the kitchen dressed in a white tank top and white tennis like skirt with white tennis plumps she also had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

Has Cagalli walked into the kitchen she could smell the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. Walking into the kitchen she saw that Athrun had set the table out already.

She also found Athrun standing near a chair holding it with a smile.

"Have a seat princess" He said waiting for Cagalli to sit down.

Cagalli smiled and sat in the chair and Athrun pushed her closure to the table. He then want over to the kitchen counter and picked out two plates and walked back over to the table.

Placing a plate in front of Cagalli, who looked down at the plate to see that Athrun had made pancakes in shapes of different size hearts and with strawberries cut in half's around the plate.

Cagalli smiled "wow when did you learn to present your food like that" Cagalli asked.

Athrun chuckled "I guess cooking for my father paid off a lot now" Athrun replied sitting down with his plate.

"The presentation looks good but I wonder if the taste nice like it use to do" Cagalli said.

"I guess your goanna have to eat to found out" Athrun replied.

Cagalli then cut a piece with her knife and folk and placed it into her mouth.

"wow it taste better" Cagalli replied smiling.

Athrun smiled "that's good" then they both begun to continue to eat it.

20 minutes later they had washed the dishes and where now standing at the front door of the house.

"I am goanna miss you" Cagalli said looking at the blue haired co ordinater in front of her with a sad smile.

Athrun smiled sadly at the golden haired woman "I am goanna miss you too Cagalli" Athrun repeated wrapping his hand around Cagalli waist pulling her into a warm embrace.

Cagalli felt tears running down her cheeks has Athrun brought her into an embrace and has she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Knowing that there was a greater chance that they would not see each other ever again. This made Cagalli discover that it hurt more then when he left her without saying a word.

"Cagalli You know I never wanted to leave you I specially don't wont to leave you again right" Athrun spoke.

Cagalli nodded her head in the embrace feeling more tears leave her eyes.

"Of course I do" Cagalli said trying her best not to cry.

Athrun smiled softly and pulled away from the hug, He looked at Cagalli noticing that she held her head down.

"Cagalli" he said placing his hand under her gin lifting her head up to face him.

"You know also Cagalli I love you right" Athrun told her.

Cagalli could feel more tears leave her eyes "I love you too Athrun" Cagalli replied.

Both then leaned in for one last sweet tender yet passionate kiss on each other lips.

With Athrun wrapping his arms around Cagalli waist and Cagalli wrapping her arms around his neck.

A moment later they broke from the kiss and embraced each other for another moment.

Athrun was the first to brake away from the embrace he looked into Cagalli eyes with a sad smile.

Cagalli had more tears coming down her cheeks and Athrun felt guiltier he new that weather she found out from him or someone else she would cry. He then pulled her into an embraced once again.

"I love you Cagalli and I am sorry" Athrun suddenly whispered pulling away from the hug once again.

Cagalli didn't know why he just said sorry but before she could ask him and say how she feels. He had already left and was now driving away in the car he had borrowed from the orb military.

"I love you too Athrun" Cagalli mouth the word into the air feeling more tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end of Chapter five of needing you hope you enjoyed and please review.

THANKS FOR READING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry for the really I mean really enormous late update writers block seem to of attacked me again but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer I don not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny if I did you be looking at more AsuCaga scenes.

Here it is please R&R after and thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needing You Chapter Six

Once the car was out Cagalli sight she wiped the tears away and started re entered the house. She walked upstairs to her room to grab a few things to take back home to the Athra home.

Has she entered the room she noticed an envelope on the table beside her bed with her name nicely written on the front she was surprise she didn't notice that earlier though.

Walking over to table she picked up the envelope and sat on the bed instantly reconising the handwriting on the envelope.

Has she sat down she opened the envelope and took out a folded peace of paper and unfolded.

It read

Dear Cagalli 

_I am sorry Cagalli for all the things I done to hurt you. I know that you always say that you are ok with how our relationship was going, that you are fine about me leaving you. With a big chance that we will never see each other again, but I have noticed at night when you think I have fallen sleep that you are in tears, and it hurts me to hear you cry. It also hurts me that we both know there is a big chance we will not be able to see each other again and that I an unable to make a promise that I will come back to you but I hope that one day we will meet again._

_And that is why I wanted to write you letter to let you know how I feel my princess. I wanted to tell you again my princess. I love you so much that it hurts me to leave you once again but this time it hurts ten times worser, I am goanna miss you like crazy my princess but I will never stop loving you. _

_I guess this it goodbye_

_Love you always_

_Athrun_

Once Cagalli read the letter she felt like crying once again, she felt constant tears running down her cheeks, she tried her best to wipe them away. But it was no use has the tears kept falling and falling down her cheeks.

While the tears ran down her cheeks she placed the letter on her bed and opened the drawers and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

Looking at the clock by her bedside, wiping her tears away ever so often, she sadly smiled noticing it was 8:00 knowing Athrun wont be leaving till 11:00. It meant that she could write a letter and give it to before he leaves.

She then begins to write the letter with more tears still running down her cheeks.

After she had written the letter she quickly grabbed her things she needed and ran down the stairs out of the house making sure she locked the door.

She then walked over to the car and opened the door using her car keys, once the door was unlocked she entered the car and begun to drive to the Athra mansion before Athrun had to leave.

It was 9:00 clock now and Athrun and his father shuttle wont leave till about 11:15 and it would only take to her 15 minutes to get home. And from the Athra mansion to the shuttle port it takes a least half an hour to get there so it meant Athrun and his fatherwont leave the mansion till 10:00 clock.

Half Hour later after a lot traffic Cagalli finally arrived back at the Athra mansion, she exited the car with the letter she wrote in her hand. She ran to the front door.

Opening the door she entered the house once inside the house she saw Kira standing by the stairs.

"Hey Cagalli" Kira said noticing his sister.

"Hey Kira has Athrun left yet " she asked quickly walking up to her brother

"No he upstairs in the guest room packing" Kira replied.

"Ok thanks" Cagalli said quickly as she ran upstairs.

Once she got the top of the stairs she ran over to the guest room that Athrun had been staying at.

Standing at the front door she took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times while she held the letter in her other hand.

Seconds later the opened, "Cagalli" Athrun said shocked.

Cagalli smiled at the man in front of her "can I come in for a moment?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun nodded and opened his door wider to let her in.

Once Cagalli entered the room Athrun closed the door and suddenly brought Cagalli into an embrace.

Cagalli melted against it and embrace him back "what are doing here Cagalli?" Atthrun asked breaking from the embrace.

"I just need to hand you this" Cagalli replied handing Athrun the letter she wrote, while trying to hold her tears back.

But she failed to, felling tears running down her cheeks.

Athrun took the letter and looked at Cagalli.

"You know princess it hurts me to see you in tears" He said suddenly noticing drops of tears running down her cheeks.

Cagalli looked up at him and sadly smiled "I know but I can't help it" She replied.

Athrun smiled back sadly at her he was about to say someone but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Athrun We going now" Patrick Zala said through the door.

"Ok father I be right out" Athrun replied.

He then brought his attention back to the woman in front of him. "I Love you my princess" He said he then placed a long passionate kiss on Cagalli lips for the last time.

Has their lips met Cagalli felt more tears leave her eyes knowing it maybe their last one. Once they broke away fromeach other Cagalli spoke "I love you to".

Athrun sadly smiled and placed a peck on her cheek he walked over to the door, but before exiting the room he looked over at Cagalli.

"I am sorry" He said suddenly then exited the room.

Cagalli watched him as she wiped the tears away, but once he was out of the room she suddenly broke down in tears again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had past and Cagalli had been in tears for the whole week she also hadn't eaten properly, She just felt constantly depressed.

The fact that she was also ill didn't help her too she had been feeling tired and sick now and didn't think anything of it putting I down to her feeling down about Athrun and not eaten properly.

Both Kira and their father had been worried about Cagalli and had tried to bring her food up for her to eat. But she would ever turn them away or just eat a tiny amount and also told them not to worry.

"Cagalli your goanna have to eat more you know" Kira said through the door of his sister room while holding a tray full of food.

He had lost count know how many time Cagalli refused to eat or had only eaten a tiny amount from her plate.

"Come on sis you need to eat more what will Athrun say if he came back one of these days to see you not same has he saw you befor" Kira told his sister hoping he could coax his sister into eating.

Minutes later Kira heard Cagalli walk to the door and twist the doorknob. The door opened to reveal the Cagalli he hadn't seen since Athrun left the first time.

But this time she looked even worse then she did before and there was also the fact that she locked her self in her room longer then last time.

Kira looked at his sister state she had tears stains on her cheeks her hair and clothes was dishevelled.

Kira carefully placed the tray on a table near to his twin room and opened his arms out.

"Come on sis" he said looking at his sister with arms held out.

Cagalli instantly want into her brother arms for a brotherly embrace. She could feel tears leave her eyes once again.

"It Hurts more then the last time" Cagalli mumbled into her brother shoulder.

Kira embraced his sister in a very brotherly manner " Its ok sis a least you still have me, father and Lacus" he reassured Cagalli.

Cagalli felt more tears slide down her cheeks "I know but that not the same" she replied in a mumble.

Kira smiled sadly at his sister he new how much his best friend meant to his sister and he also new that Athrun had not told Cagalli about his engagement. If he did then Cagalli would have been in an ever worse state.

But then he couldn't blame Athrun for not telling Cagalli since he had kept in toach with Athrun by email and Athrun had asked how Cagalli was and Kira told him.

"Cagalli I am sure that Athrun wouldn't want you to be like this" Kira told his sister.

Cagalli smiled sadly on her brother shoulder. She broke away from her brother embrace and smiled at him.

"Yeah your right" She replied to her brother she then suddenly collapsed.

Fortunately Kira saw his sister collapsed and had mange to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Mana could you ring the doctor for me" Kira yelled out at Cagalli personal maid who had just walked by to see the incident.

"Yes Master Kira" Mana replied before running to call for a doctor while Kira carried his sister to her bedroom and place her on her bed.

Four hours later Cagalli opened her eyes to find her self tucked up in her bed. Cagalli pulled the duvet that covered her off and got out of her bed.

Has she pulled off the duvet she noticed that she was in her Gown she brought her legs of the bed and placed the warm green slippers that she had always had under her bed.

She then walked over to the chair beside her bed and picked up her green bath rope and placed it on.

Walking over to the door she opened the door and exited her room has she did this she heard someone call her name.

"Cagalli you should be in bed" the familiar voice with a scorn present in it said.

Cagalli looked at the direction of the voice to reveal her father looking at her with a scorn on his expression he was also holding a tray full of food.

"Cagalli Yula Athra you should be resting" Her father Uzumi told his daughter, has he pushed his daughter back in her room while holding the tray of food.

"But dad…" Cagalli tried to say but her father inturupted her.

"No buts young lady know get back into bed to rest I have got some food and also have some news for you" Her father replied.

Not wanting to disagree with her father she did has she was told to since she was to tired to argue with him.

She took her slippers off and climb back into bed without taking her bath rope off since she felt cold has her father Uzumi sat on chair beside her bed and placed the tray of food on her bedside table.

Once Cagalli got back into her bed she looked at her father and waited for him to speak.

"First thing first is you must eat first" Her father told her while he placed the tray of food on Cagalli lap.

Cagalli did what she was told and started to eat, a few minites later Cagalli finished and placed the tray back on the table.

She then looked at her father "whats the news you have to tell me dad" She asked.

"Cagalli before I tell you the news I want to tell you that what ever you choose to do I will support you" Uzumi said to his daughter with a smile.

Cagalli begun to feel worried about what her father was going tell her she couldn't help but think it was something bad and to do with Athrun.

"Is it bad news" Cagalli suddenly asked looking at her father worriedly.

Uzumi smiled at his daughter "Well it depends on how you put it".

"What do you mean by that dad" She asked with confusion.

"Ok Cagalli before I say anything I want you to know that I support you what ever you choose to do" Uzumi replied.

"Ok dad your scaring me now what wrong" Cagalli suddenly asked with a worried expression on her face.

Uzumi smiled down at his daughter "Cagalli your expecting" He suddenly came out with.

Cagalli gaped at her father with shock "I am… Expecting" Cagalli repeated.

"Yes the doctor told us earlier when he gave you a check up and Cagalli I am assuming the father of my unborn grand child is Athrun Zala" Uzumi spoke out.

All Cagalli could do was nod her head since she was still shocked yet happy.

"I thought so" Uzimi spoke out "and are you going to tell Athrun" Uzumi then asked.

Cagalli sadly smiled now that she was over the shock not completely "I really don't know dad" she replied.

"Well like I said Cagalli I will support you what ever you choose to do and has much has I don't like Athrun for getting my daughter pregnant, but he does derserve to know your carrying his child. But it is your choice Cagalli" Uzumi said with a smile.

Cagalli got up from her bed and hugged her father "Thanks dad you're the best" She told her father who in return it back.

"And dad I guess your right that Athrun has the right to know since he my child father but he in plant and well I cant fly over to him like that?" She told him braking from the father and daughter hug.

"Well Cagalli your in for a luck here because you wont need to get a shuttle into space" Uzimi said.

"Because Athrun and his father coming back down to Orb" Uzumi continued to tell his daughter.

"Really" Cagalli said with a big grin on her face has she was happy that she was going see Athrun and again and with good news.

Since she was so happy she did not see the sad smile on her father face.

Uzumi could not help but sadly smile at his daughter has he new something that Cagalli didn't know that would hurt his daughter. When both Patrick and Athrun Zala where staying Patrick had told him about his son been engaged to a girl named Meyrin.

"Cagalli remember that I will support you no matter what happened, both me and your brother would be around if you need us ok " Uzumi suddenly said.

"I know" She replied hugging her father "thanks again dad".

Uzumi hugged her back "Good well you better get some rest then" Uzumi told Cagalli who in return nodded her head has a response. As they broke from the father and daughter hug, Uzumi then walked out of his daughter room.

But before he walked out Cagalli spoke out "where Kira?" Cagalli suddenly asked worried that her brother may of caught the nearest shuttle to plant to cause Athrun pain.

"He doing some work for me since I wanted to stay here to keep a eye on you so Cagalli you don't have to worry" Uzumi replied.

"But you know what Kira like dad" Cagalli suddenly said.

Uzumi smile "ok how about I make a deal with you ok If you get some rest I make sure Kira does not run off and try to murdar the father of my grand child is that a deal" Uzumi asked.

"Deal dad" Cagalli replied smiling.

"Good now get some rest" Uzumi told her with a stern look Cagalli nodded her head has a response.

She then remembered something "is my baby ok though dad" Cagalli suddenly asked worriedly has she remembered that she had not eaten much and that could of course harm.

"You and the baby fine the doctor said that your little baby since he or a she is half co ordinater he a surviver even on a little food maybe the baby stubborn like his or her mother" Uzumi told Cagalli with a smile.

Cagalli face instantly lit up knowing that she didn't harm her child.

"Get some rest Cagalli good night" Uzumi said while walking toward the door.

"Good night dad" Cagalli replied.

Has soon has Cagalli father left the room she climb back into her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. She soon then fell asleep knowing that she will see Athrun in the morning again.

The Next Morning

Cagalli awoke to the sound of birds chirping and rays of the sun coming through the window though her curtains.

Sitting up from her bed she rubbed her eyes and stretched, she then got out of bed and want into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Few minutes later she came refreshed, walking to her wardrope she took out a pair jeans and red sleeve blouse, She then change.

After she change she want down stairs to the dinning room, once she entered the room she was expecting to see her father and her brother.

But instead of seeing both of them sitting and eating their breakfast she just find Kira eating.

"Good morning Kira" Cagalli said while she sat her self on the chair she also kept a close eye on her brother mood and face expression.

"Morning sis" Kira replied happily.

Cagalli sat and stared at her brother.

"what?" Kira asked notice his sister stares.

"Aren't you argry at me" Cagallia asked, backing her chair away expecting him to turn into overprotective brother mode.

Kira smiled at his sister "To tell you the truth Cagalli I was at first one when I heard the news but I cant really do anything and it to late but it still doesn't mean I have stopped acting overprotective though" Kira told her.

"I guess that will have to do but promise me Kira you wont hurt Athrun he is one of closes friends" Cagalli replied with a smile.

"I try sis but I cant promise that" Kira replied.

"Well a least you will give it a try" Cagalli told him with a smile.

"anyway sis enough talk and eat breakfast" Kira said suddenly.

"Ok" Cagalli said smiling.

At the shuttle port

"Welcome back to Orb Patrick and Athrun" Said Uzumi has Zala's exited the shuttle.

"and you must be Meyrin I heard a lot of thing about you from Patrick" Uzumi said noticing a woman with red hair holding hands with Athrun.

Uzumi placed his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Uzumi I have heard a lot about you too from my fiancée" Meyrin said shaking Uzumi hand.

Uzumi smiled and then he looked over at Athrun "It nice to have you back Athrun and I bet Kira and Cagalli cant wait to you" He said.

Athrun smiled sadly "its nice to be back and I cant wait to see them too" He replied feeling extremely guilty he knew that Lord Uzumi new about his engagment.

"Well I guess we better get back to my home now you all must be tired" Uzumi suddenly said.

"I want thank you once again for letting us stay in you home again" Patrck said suddenly.

"Its really no problem lets get going back then or my daughter will have my head of if she does not see her best ex bodyguard" Uzumi said.

Hearing that Athrun new that Uzumi did not like how he was treating his Cagalli not telling her about the woman who was standing next to him but he also new that Lord Uzumi did not mean anything by it.

"Follow me my limo is only outside here" Uzumi said.

They all then walked out of the shuttle port into the Limo.

With Cagalli and Kira

Both Cagalli and Kira had just finish dinner and Cagalli was about to walk upstairs to her room.

"Cagalli" Kira suddenly called her stopping her from going upstairs.

"What is it Kira" she asked looking over at her twin.

"Do you mind if we talk" he suddenly asked.

Cagalli looked at her brother "ok" she replied as she walked over to him.

"In the living room" he suddenly said dragging his sister with him.

Once they where in the room Kira sat on a coauch by the door and Cagalli sat on the one opposite to Kira.

"What is that you want to talk about Kira?" Cagalli asked looking over to her brother noticing that he did not look happy.

Kira looked up at his sister "First thing Sis you know that me and father will support you what ever chose you choose right" He said.

Cagalli looked at her brother worriedly "Yes Kira I know father has already had this chat with me what is it that you really want to tell me?" she asked.

Kira sadly smiled at his sister he knew he had to tell his sister now before Athrun and his father arrived. At first he wasn't going to tell his sister but he decided it would be right if he told her now.

"Cagalli there something I want to tell you" Kira begun to speak "about Athrun".

"what about Athrun" Cagalli suddenly asked with concern in her voice.

"There is something he forget or he didn't want to tell you" Kira replied.

Cagalli suddenly felt a horrible feeling in her heart "w…w…wh…what" she stuttard out.

Kira sadly looked at his sister "that he has a fiancée back in the plant that he was going to get married to that woman soon here in Orb " Kira replied.

Once Cagalli heard her twins reply she didn't want to believe it "No… No your Lying Kira" she said out.

"No sis I am know her name Meyrin Hawke and she suppose to come with Athrun here today" Kira told his sister while walking over to her and kneeling down.

Cagalli looked into her brother eyes "Kira he lied " She said out feeling tears leave her eyes again.

Kira instantly brought his sister into her brotherly embrace "I know Cagalli but Athrun does love you that why he didn't want to tell you and he still does love you" Kira said trying to sooth his twin.

Cagalli cried more "But he should of told me when we where together I understand why he didn't tell me but it still hurts he said he loves me but if he does why is engage to another woman" She said out "and now I am pregnant with his baby" Cagalli said crying.

Cagalli didn't know what to think at this moment she was all confused with what she was told. Kira had just told her Athrun the man she had loved or in this case still in love with is engagaed to another woman even when they where togther for the past month and he had told her how much he loved her yet he was engaged to another woman and at the same time she was pregnant with his baby this didnt help her dilemma too.

Kira embraced his sister tighter "Cagalli You know I cant give you the answear to the that question but it up to you what you want to do" Kira said soothing his sister.

Just has Cagalli was about to speak a knock on the door was heard.

Cagalli broke from her brother embraced quickly and wiped away her tears and nodded at her brother.

Kira nodded back "Come in" he said out loud so the person on the other side of the door could hear.

Second later the door opened to reaveal one of their maids "Master Kira and Lady Cagalli your father wished to greet the guest in the hall" The maid said bowing down.

"Tell our father will be out in a few minutes thanlyou" Kira said.

The maid nodded "Yes" she said bowing once again then walking out closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed Kira looked over at his siter who was trying her best to wipe the tears stains away from her eyes.

"Kira I cant go out there" Cagalli suddenly said failing to wipe the tears away.

Kira smiled at his sister "I tell father that you had some business to deal with" Kira said.

Cagalli smiled "thanks" she replied and embraced her brother.

Kira embraced her back he then left the room, while Cagalli sat there.

After a few minutes Cagalli stood up and walked over to the door and placed her ear to the door.

"Kira where your sister" Cagalli heard her father aksed.

"Sorry father Cagalli busy so she couldn't greet the guest" she heard Kira repliy.

"Oh I see" Uzumi replied Cagalli smiled knowing her father new what Kira meant.

"I think we should go into the dinning room then since we may desturbe my daughter" Uzumi suddenly said.

Soon after Cagalli heard footsteps which soon faded a way she then opened the door and took a peak outside. Once she noticed there was no one in sight Cagalli quickly walked out of the room and upstairs into her room.

In the Dinning room

Kira, Athrun and Meyrin was sat donw on one side of the table while Uzumi and Patrick where sat at other sided.

Both Patrick and Mayrin where chatting to Uzumi about the wedding plans. But Uzumi wasn't happy about it though knowing his daughter would very hurt.

Both Kira and Athrun could also tell that Uzumi wasn't happy about this and Athrun felt guilty knowing the reason.

Athrun was also hurt because he new he would hurt Cagalli very badly he loved Cagalli so much but he new his father would not like it even if he was friend with Uzumi.

"Athrun" Kira suddenly said distracting Athrun from his thoughts.

He turn around to face his best friends "yeah" Athrun replied.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private" Kira asked his friend.

Athrun looked at his friend and replied "I don't mind".

Kira then stood up and turn to his father.

"Father is it ok if I talk to Athrun in private" Kira said.

Uzumi "its ok with me" he replied knowing what he son wanted to talk to his friend about.

"Its ok with you Meyrin" Athrun then suddenly asked.

The red haired girl smiled "No it ok Athrun" she replied.

Both Athrun and Kira then left the room into the hall way.

"what did you wanna talk to me about" Athrun suddenly asked.

"Cagalli" Kira replied.

Athrun smiled sadly "I guess you told her then" Athrun said.

"Yeah but I think you should talk to her" Kira replied.

Athrun nodded his head "is she in the living the room" he asked.

Kira shook his head "I don't think so now She properly in her room" He replied

"Thanks" Athrun replied. Kira then walked back into the dinning room

Athrun stood and watched as his best friend want back to where their fathers where at, he then quickly ran up the stairs to where Cagalli room was.

Cagalli room

Cagalli was standing in front of bed packing her suit case, she felt that it would be better if she did not stay here while the man she loved very much was staying with his fiancée.

As she finishing packing the last Items in her case she heard a knock on the door she quickly zipped it up and placed it under her bed.

She then approach the door and opened it " Athrun" She said.

"Cagalli" Athrun said in return.

Cagalli glared at the midnight blue haired man stood in front of her "what are you doing up here shouldn't you be downstairs with your fiancée" she asked with tears threatening her eyes.

"I am sorry Cagalli" He said suddenly.

"Sorry is that all you can say Athrun sorry I cant believe you" Cagalli said failing to hold her tears back.

"You hurt me again Athrun and all you can say is sorry you told me you stilled loved me then a month after you leave I hear from my twin brother that you where engaged and had been during the month we where together. Do you know it hurt more then it hurt last time" Cagalli continued as she cried her eyes out.

"Cagalli what I said I do still love please let me explain it all explain my reason why I didn't tell you and why I choose to be engaged" Athrun asked feeling tears threatened his eyes to.

"Why should I" Cagalli asked as more tears left her eyes.

"Please" Athrun begged as tears begun to pour down his eyes.

Cagalli looked at the man front of her knowing that he was not faking this Athrun Zala rarely cried she had always seen him so calm but the last she ever saw him cry was when his mother passed way.

Cagalli opened the door wider to let him in Athrun walked and then he suddenly brought Cagalli into a embraced with both of them crying Cagalli couldn't help but embraced him back she loved so much and had missed their time together more then anything.

After a moment Athrun broke from the embraced and brought Cagalli to her bed where they sat down.

"Cagalli do you remember when my mother pasted away" Athrun asked suddenly looking at the golden haired woman.

Cagalli nodded her head as a flash back appeared of that day.

Cagalli, Kira and their father was stood near the door of the hospital watching has Athrun and his father talk to the woman who was laid in bed looking weaker every second.

"Athrun my little boy" Lenore said with a weak voice while she held on to her son hand with her other hand holding onto her husbands.

"Yes mother" Athrun replied with tears running down his cheeks like a water fall.

Lenore smiled weakly at her son "My I am so sad that I wont be able to see you grow up to be a ever some handsome boy I bet you have a flock of girls following you" Lenore said laughing weakly "what I want to say though is that could you promise me something" Lenore suddenly asked.

Athrun nodded his head with more tears running down his cheeks.

"I want you to promise me that you will take care of your father and make sure he is happy" Lenore asked has she squeezed her son hand weakly.

"yes mother I promise" Athrun answeared with more and more tears running down his cheeks.

Lenore smiled at her son she then turn to face her husband.

"Patrick Zala you better take care of our son" Lenore said.

Patrick was also in tears he loved his wife so much and it hurt him to see his wife in pain and tears.

"I promise Lenore" Patrick replied quickly.

Lenore smiled at her husband and son "I love both you so please do me a favour and try to live happily" She said. Soon after she told her husband and son she had pasted away and Patrick and Athrun where in tears crying their heart out.

"you remember the promise I made to my mother" Athrun suddenly asked he still tears in his eyes.

Cagalli weakly nodded her head.

"Well my mother had her hears set out on me marrying someone but I never new who she was and father never new as well but still father wanted to do something for my mother even if she was gone and he then remembered a girl and her parents along with her sister that lived next door to us in plant. He remembered that my mother once said that wouldn't me and her make a perfect couple when we where older and father thinks it her. he was so happy when discovered that." Athrun said smiling sadly "and my reason to agreeing to that is I want to keep my promised to mother to keep my father happy and well he may still be a cold but when the date was decided he was so happy to see me engaged like one of my mother wishes one I was a baby" Athrun continued.

Cagalli smiled softly "I am sorry Athrun I didn't now that" Cagalli replied.

"it not your fault Cagalli I didn't tell I was engages and I guess I didn't tell you for reason and that reason was that I didn't want hurt you again like I did before but then maybe I should told you at first and I wouldn't of hurt you again" Athrun spoke.

"Everything I said to you Cagalli during the month together I meant it I really do love you more then anything and I could never love anyone else only you Cagalli" Athrun continued.

" I love you too Athrun" she told him with a smile.

Athrun smiled at his love he then suddenly pulled her towords him placing a posionate kiss on her lips.

Cagalli didn't protest at all and return the kiss soon it became even more passionate Athrun suddenly pushed Cagalli down making her fall on to her bed.

He landed on top of Cagalli their lips still connected soon they broke for much needed air Athrun looked down at Cagalli and smiled.

Cagalli smiled but unnoticed by Athrun it was a sad smile she suddenly pulled him down for another kiss. Cagalli new she needed this one last time.

Soon their kisses once again become more passionate and Athrun lips suddenly moved from her lips down to her neck placing small bites of pleasure on her skin as his hands roamed Cagalli back. While Cagalli Arms wrapped around Athrun neck soon after cloths where been thrown everywhere and their kisses and touches become fiery and passionate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end chapter six of Needing You hope you enjoyed and please R&R thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone well I am once again sorry for the late update. My mind seems to be suffering with writer block lately.

Disclaimer Like said I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed destiny if I did there will many Asucaga scenes of course. 

Anyway here the next Chapter and please review after hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needing You 

Chapter Seven

Cagalli laid there in Athrun arms after their intimate moment, While she laid in Athrun arms she couldn't help but feel tears fall from her eyes.

Athrun noticed this and tighten his arms around her he new why she was crying and at this moment he blamed him self-hurting her again.

"I am Sorry." He said suddenly.

Cagalli wiped the tears away "You don't need to say sorry to me Athrun I understand why you are doing this" she replied.

Athrun smiled softly at the golden haired woman in his arms "I really mean what I said Cagalli I maybe marrying Meyrin but I could never love her like I love you".

"I know" Cagalli replied smiling getting up from Athrun arms and grabbed hold of her bathrobe slipping it on.

"Maybe you should take a quick shower," Cagalli suddenly asked looking over at Athrun.

Athrun smiled "Yeah" he then got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist and picked up his dis-guarded clothing while walking into the shower.

Cagalli watched him until he entered bathroom and begun to pull her suitcase out and picked a top and pair jeans to wear and got change.

She then sat her self on her bed and thought about what she was going to do.

She new that she wasn't going to tell Athrun but she going to keep her baby and bring the baby up on her own.

She new that she could not stay here so she had also decided that she would stay at her friends Mirrilia home for a bit until she find another place to live and a job to.

She new if she stayed here or at the beach house Athrun would find out sooner but if she stayed somewhere else he won't find out.

Cagalli new that Athrun would more then likely try looking for her even if he had a fiancée.

Athrun came out dressed. He walked over to Cagalli and suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and bringing her into a loving embrace.

Once his hands landed on Cagalli waist her arms had already landed around his neck embracing him back lovingly.

"I love you Cagalli" Athrun said into the embrace.

"I love you to Athrun" Cagalli returned.

A moment later they broke from the embrace.

"I better get back downstairs" Athrun said with his arms still wrapped around Cagalli waist.

"Yeah" Cagalli replied.

Athrun then suddenly dipped his head towards Cagalli and placed a loving kiss on her lips Cagalli return the kiss.

A minute later they broke from the kiss " I see you later" Athrun said after.

Cagalli smiled back sadly "yeah" she replied but she new she was lying since she was planning on leaving.

Athrun smiled back and placed another kiss on her lips and then let her waist go and walked out of the room.

Cagalli stood and watched him until he closed the door behind him.

She then walked over to her dressed and begun to think what to write in the note for her father and brother.

She writes in the note.

Dear Father and Kira

I have decided that I will keep the baby and that I will not tell Athrun. I am goanna stay at Milly so I call you when I get there.

Love

Cagalli

She then begun to pull her suit case from under the bed and took it downstairs taking the note with her.

Once she was downstairs she placed the note by a table and exited the house to her car driving her self to her friends.

Six months had past now and Cagalli had now found a job working for her friend Milly has a waitress in her café, in the week while at the weekend she would have the two days off. Cagalli had also found her own small home to live in and was now on maternity leave.

Cagalli of course was now Six months pregnant and she was now defiantly showing. During the six months Cagalli had also been visiting the doctor every week, the reason for this was that her and Athrun baby where half coordinater and half natural which was causing complication for the pregnancy.

For the past Six months Cagalli had made sure she called her father and brother every day to let them now she ok, she had also told them not to tell Athrun even if he asked or begged them to tell him.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Cagalli was sat watching a film on her television, while she was watching the living door room opened revealing Kira who had let him self in since Cagalli gave him a extra key to her home.

"Kira what are you doing here" Cagalli asked but she held a happy smile seeing her twin brother.

"Hey Sis just thought I check up on you" Kira replied opening the living room door wider for him to enter.

Cagalli smiled at him "I am ok you and father don't need to come and check on me everyday you know" she told her brother making his way to the couch.

"Well your living on your own sis and it only natural that me and father worry about you. Plus your pregnancy isn't the same like a natural and it very complicated since my nephew or niece is technically half" Kira told his sister taking a seat.

"Anyway what did the doctor say?" Kira asked.

"I am in no danger as long as I am careful and I don't stressed out " Cagalli told her brother with a smile.

"Well you better listen to the doctor advice sis then" Kira told his sister with a very seriouse look on his face.

"Of course I will anyway so how father?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"Father fine he actually wanted to come today but he had been called last minute" Kira replied smiling.

Cagalli smiled back "So has he been asking for me again" she asked suddenly.

"If you mean Athrun of course he would Cagalli he been trying to look for you you know maybe you should aleast contact him and tell him your ok" Kira replied with a sad smile.

"If I did Kira then he will more then likely would want to stay by my side I and don't want him to because of the baby. I don't want him to also feel even more miserble letting his mother down so it would be better if he thought I was missing and that he doesn't now I am having his child" Cagalli told her brother quietly.

"If you say so sis" Kira replied smiling sadly.

"Good. Anyway do you want a drink" Cagalli asked changing the subject instead.

Kira smiled at his sister not wanting to upset her more "No thanks sis I just pop to see how you are" he replied.

"oh ok then I guess you got a meeting to attend to" Cagalli asked smiling.

Kira nodded at his sister "Yeah so I think I better get going now but hopefully I will be back with father later".

"Ok then I see you and father later then" Cagalli replied standing up.

"Stay Sis I can make my way out my self" Kira said stopping Cagalli standing, he then stood up him self and made his way out of the living room to the hallway.

"I see you later sis" He said before he exited the living room.

Soon as Kira Left Cagalli turned her attention back to the television.

With Athrun

Athrun Zala was at the moment hidden in his car as he just saw Kira walk in to a house using a set of keys.

For the past Six months He had been searching for Cagalli since she had gone missing. At first when she wasn't at dinner he asked Kira and Lord Uzumi if Cagalli was to join them Kira replied back saying she wasn't feeling well so she had skipped dinner and gone to sleep.

Feeling concerned after dinner Athrun want up to Cagalli room to only find dark empty room. Which was strange at the time he had a very bad feeling and want into her closet to find empty no cloths in sight except gown and dresses.

From there he want to Kira and told his friend his sister was missing and Kira told him that he new and Cagalli just needed to get way. But no mater how much Kira told Athrun he didn't now where she was Athrun believe him at first. But that was until he heard Kira speaking to someone on the phone quietly, and when he came into the room Kira instantly closed his phone and Athrun then new instantly that Kira was Lying, and that was why he hiding in his car with a news paper in his hand.

He had been following Kira for the past week now since the phone call and notice that his best friend had been coming here everyday sometime with Lacus and for the last two days with Lord Uzumi.

And when Kira came with Lord Uzumi Athrun new instantly that Cagalli might be living here on her own. Well usually Lord Uzumi is way to busy to visit anyway places. But when it comes to Cagalli or Kira he would change the schedule for the day and spend time with them. Giving him a reason why he had a feeling that in that house was where Cagalli was living in.

Kira just had just come out the house and was making his way to his car while Athrun watched.

Athrun waited for Kira to drive of then he opened his car door and got out, making his way to the house Kira had just gone into.

He slowly walked up the step he, at each step he took he felt his heart beat faster hoping against all hope that he was right that Cagalli is the one living in this house in front of him.

Walking up the last step he stood at the front of the door raising his arm to the doorbell.

Taking a long breath he rang the bell.

Hearing the doorbell go off Cagalli carefully stood up wondering who that could be.

Once Cagalli was up she made her way to the front door slowly.

"Who could that be" Cagalli asked her self has she placed her hand on her bulging stomach.

Once she was at the front door she unhooked the lock and slowly opened the door.

Suddenly her eyes widen at the man standing outside in front of her door.

"A….Ath…..Athrun" She stuttered out shocked.

"Ca…Caga….Cagalli" Athrun said also shocked seeing Cagalli Stomach.

Cagalli suddenly was going to shut the door close but Athrun placed his foot in between the door and stopped it with his hand pushing it opened.

"Cagalli" Athrun said using his strength to keep the door opened.

Cagalli stopped attempting to use her strength to close the door after all Athrun is stronger then her and she was carrying her child.

Nodding her head as a reply to Athrun she opened the door wider "Come in" she told him.

Athrun did what he was told and entered her home keeping his eyes on her.

"Is the child mine" Athrun suddenly asked Cagalli while she closed the door.

Cagalli nodded her head unable to look in Athrun Eyes.

Athrun stood there a little shocked but not too shocked "Is that why you ran away" He asked another question looking at her.

With her eyes still looking somewhere else she replied "I didn't run away, I moved out of home and you should now my reason Athrun".

Indeed Athrun new why she did but Athrun did feel hurt that Cagalli never told him she was pregnant with his child.

"Even if I did tell you I was pregnant Athrun what would you of done" Cagalli asked suddenly.

Athrun looked away from her not knowing what to say because we would be stuck with a decision to break the promise to his mother and be with Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at Athrun with a sad smile they both new he would be stuck with his decision and Cagalli didn't want that for him.

She loves Athrun so much so she made a huge decision of moving away somewhere he would and could not find her therefore he would not know she was carrying his child.

"I couldn't have you make that decision Athrun" she suddenly said in a whisper which Athrun heard as she looked away.

"So you decided to make the decision your self Cagalli" He asked looking at her as Cagalli nodded her head in reply.

"But still Cagalli I did have the right to decided my self and isn't that been selfish" Athrun said back feeling angry at her.

Cagalli eyes sadden for a moment at what Athrun said but then her eyes held a glint of anger in them.

"Selfish" She said quietly feeling the anger build up but she new better not go on yelling at him which she may place her child in danger.

"Yes selfish Cagalli" he replied.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT WAS SELFISH ATHRUN I DID IT FOR YOU, YOU IDIOT" Cagalli suddenly yelled out unable to control her anger.

Athrun eyes widen at her yelling "FOR ME I DON'T THINK SO CAGALLI HOW CAN IT BE FOR ME WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU WHERE CARRYING MY CHILD IF IT WAS FOR ME YOU WOULD OF TOLD ME" He yelled back at her.

Cagalli felt her like hitting him hard until he understood her reason she felt angry with him. Feeling tears leave her eyes.

"I AM THE SELFISH ONE WHAT ABOUT YOU ATHRUN, YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING THEN TWO YEARS LATER YOU COME BACK AND I FORGIVE YOU ALONG WITH THE FACT YOU WHER ENGAGE ALL THE TIME WE WHERE TOGETHER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME AND I HAD HEAR IF FROM KIRA MY BROTHER YOUR BEST FRIEND DO YOU HOW MUCH I WAS HURT" Cagalli yelled out as more tears leave her eyes.

Athrun eyes widen at what she said guilt suddenly consumed his mind.

"I WAS'NT BEEN SELFISH I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO DECIDE FOR YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. I DID'NT WANT YOU TO GO THROUGH THE HARDSHIP OF DECIDING BETWEEN ME AND OUR BABY WITH THE PROMISE YOU MADE WITH YOUR MOTHER." Cagalli begun to yell out "SO I MADE THE DECISION NOT TO TELL YOU THE FACT THAT I WAS AND STILL CARRYING YOUR CHILD AND THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS GOING TO HAVE TERMINATION. SO I DECIDED I MOVE AWAY FROM HOME AND BRING THE CHILD UP ON MY OWN AND TOLD KIRA AND MY FATHER NOT TO TELL. CAN'T YOU SEE I DID IT ALL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU HAD THE GOAL TO SAY I WAS BEEN SELFISH " Cagalli continued to yell out more tears she just could not let him go for calling her selfish, it hurt making her shout out what she wanted to say.

Athrun felt more guilt consume his mind now understanding why Cagalli made the decision for him.

Suddenly Cagalli felt a shot of pain in her stomach making her suddenly clutch her stomach. Cagalli new it wasn't contraction.

Athrun noticed this concern and worry was show on his face.

"Cagalli what's wrong" Athrun said tending to her.

Cagalli held her stomach tightly and suddenly screaming in pain, unable to speak.

Suddenly Cagalli collapse but before Cagalli hit the ground Athrun caught her just in time.

"CAGALLI" He shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Of Chapter Seven Of Needing You

Thanks for reading and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone here is the last and final chapter of needing you hope you enjoy and I am sorry for the late update. and once again I am sorry about all my bad garmmar.

Needing You Chapter Eight

Athrun was sat in the waiting area of Orb Memorial hospital waiting for the doctor to let him now about Cagalli.

Athrun loved Cagalli no wait still loves her more then anything in the world and yet he hurt her badly, just by showing up out of no where months ago.

Before Athrun came back with his father months ago he didn't know weather he wanted to come but then his father talked him into, and Athrun thought it would be a great opportunity to say sorry.

And that was what he planned on doing just to say sorry to her not to come back and rekindle their once relationship. However it did happen as Athrun found him self been pulled to Cagalli once again like a magnet. That night they where alone after all they had a relationship and he really did still love her, and when they kiss the first time in so long it activated something. But then Cagalli stopped him then the 2nd time all caution want out the window and he find him self-needing her more then ever. But then he felt guilty for even considering needing her when he was engaged he also new that Cagalli felt hurt and guilty which made him feel ten times worse.

Athrun always felt something for Cagalli since he was 13 and he still does till this day.

And now he felt guilty and stupid for putting the woman he loved through so much pain especially now that he new Cagalli had tried to protect him. He wanted to be with her more anything to get rid of the pain seeing all the tears earlier. Now seeing her in hospital he know new he Athrun Zala needed Cagalli more then ever. He also needed her to be ok and for her to protect and safe but then it was hard since he wanted to keep a promise to his mother.

He even felt guilty for his and her baby for not been there during the six month. During those six months Athrun had been miserable, unhappy and worried not knowing where Cagalli was not knowing how she was it or if she was hurt it was as if last time when he had left Cagalli.

Suddenly the doors opened one of the emergency room a doctor walked out who was Cagalli main doctor. Since she was young and he was dealing with her and Athrun baby, Athrun instantly sat up as the doctor approach him.

"Are they ok" Athrun asked a quickly clearly worried.

" I want to congratulate you on a healthy baby boy and please Calm down Athrun both mother and baby are ok. How ever both mother and baby want through complication due to the stress of the mother. Your son had some difficulties in breathing at first cause there was to much mucus in his lungs luckily he half a coordinater since he 3 months earlier and if was a natural he would of died instantly. But you don't have worry since we manage to get all of it out and he held it strong until we got it all out, Cagalli however has lost a lot of blood so when she wakes up she would feel very tired so it better if you do not disturbed when she asleep" The doctor told him.

Athrun sighed in relief and happy that both Cagalli and their baby are ok "Can I see them" he asked eagerly wanting to see them.

The doctor smiled "Of course go on in" He replied.

Athrun smiled and thanked the doctor before walking into the room Cagalli was staying.

As he entered the room he saw Cagalli laid in bed with an drip attach to her arm asleep a sad smile appeared on Athrun face, suddenly Athrun saw By her bed was a baby bed and inlaid it was a sleepy baby boy with midnight blue hair blossoming on his little head.

Athrun slowly walked over to his son "Hey little guy I am your daddy" Athrun whispered stroking his son cheek with his finger.

Suddenly his son opened his tiny eyes to reveal emerald green eyes like Athrun staring up.

A smile graced Athrun lips again he then picked up his son in his arms he then held him facing Cagalli.

"And that beautiful woman there is your mommy" Athrun explained to his son.

"Daddy want, to talk to you even though I know you're to young to understand. But daddy needs to make sure there someone to take of mommy when daddy not here your grandfather is still full grief therefore daddy wants to make sure he happy once again and I will have to leave you and mommy I know you will properly will blame me for leaving when you are older but I don't mind as long as you look after mommy" Athrun whispered suddenly.

Athrun then stood holding his son in his arms while watching Cagalli sleep. As he held his son in his arms the baby boy soon fell asleep.

Athrun looked down at his and Cagalli baby a sad smile graced his lips he then placed his little boy back in his bed.

Athrun now felt if he was to stay here he was going hurt Cagalli more and he didn't want that and he had his mother promise to keep. So he felt it was right get out of his love and son life if he new he could not brake his promise.

After placing his son back in his bed Athrun made his way to Cagalli sleeping form a sad smile approach his lips.

Taking her hand into his he squeeze ii tightly "I know your sleeping but I don't think I am able to talk to when you wake up" He begun to speak pausing for a moment.

"Cagalli I am sorry once again for putting you through all this and not telling you about my engagement. I am sorry that I called you selfish too because my princess your not you always think of other before your self and I know how much I hurt you because of that I guess your right I am selfish wanting you and wanting to keep my promise for my mother but there has only been two woman in my life that I ever loved and that would be my mother and especially you. I love you Cagalli therefore I am goanna make sure I don't hurt you anymore even though I only just realize when you collapse that I love you so much to the extent that I needed you more then anything since you're the only woman that could make me happy but I know I wont be able to make you happy cause of my promise so it better if I stay away" Athrun finished his sentence.

Athrun then lean to Cagalli face and placed one last kiss on her lips before whispering a farewell to his princess and their Child.

Soon after he left the golden haired woman eyes opened and tears begun to leave her eyes.

With Athrun

Athrun left the room and once he closed the door he heard Cagalli sobs leaning his back on the door "I love you Cagalli and our beautiful son" He said before making his way through the hospital corridors just as he reached the exit of the hospital.

Kira, Lord Uzumi and his father appeared.

" Father" he said wondering why he was even here.

"Is something wrong" Kira suddenly asked noticing the sad look on Athrun face.

Athrun placed a smile on his face "everything ok both mother and baby are ok but due to complication in the labour. Cagalli had lost a lot of blood so she very tired at the moment of transfusion process however both are healthy" Athrun told them.

"Thank god" both Kira and Lord Uzumi said at the same time.

"Oh and congratulation Kira you're the proud uncle of a baby boy" Athrun congratulated with a smiled.

Kira face beamed along with his adoptive father face.

"Congratulation Uzumi" Athrun father suddenly said smiling while Athrun stood their watching his mouth opened in surprise that his father actually smiled a proper smile not a false one or even a expressionless one.

Patrick father had never smiled a proper smile once since the death of his wife or shall he say since he discovered his wife was seriously ill.

"Thank you Patrick" Uzumi said smiling proudly "Well I would like to see my daughter so which room is she in Athrun" Uzumi asked with a smile.

"Room 10" Athrun replied.

"Come on Kira let go and see your sister and her bundle of joy." Uzumi said.

Kira nodded he then turned to Athrun "Don't worry buddy I am sure everything will be ok" He told Athrun before making his way to see his sister with his father.

Athrun stood their watching not saying anything or wanting to say anything he was still thinking about the reason for his father smile.

"Athrun we need to talk" His father suddenly said.

Athrun stopped his thoughts and looked at his father who suddenly smiled again but this it was a sad smile.

"Come on Son lets have a coffee and talk." Patrick said pointing to the little café at the corner of the large hospital building near the exit.

Athrun nodded and made his way with his father to the café, where they sat at the seat near to the window.

"What is that you want to talk about father" Athrun asked as soon as he sat down, he really wanted to know what was up his father hadn't spoke sincerely to him like this in so long.

The older Zala smiled sadly again "let get a coffee" He replied to his son before turning to the waitress who had just appeared and ordered two coffees.

Seconds later the waitress appeared with two cups and placed them down near the father and son.

Athrun watched his father pour sugar into his coffee and then did the same deciding to keep silent until his father decide to speak.

After placing sugar in his coffee and stirring it Patrick took a long sip of the coffee he then placed it back on the saucer before saying "Son I know that you're the father".

Athrun who was sipping his coffee almost dropped his coffee but he quickly placed it down "father" Athrun said looking down at the coffee not knowing what to say.

Patrick sighed, "No son you shouldn't apologised. It should be me doing the apologising".

Athrun looked up at his father a shock expression on his face.

"I shouldn't of taken you to plant and I Should of knowing that you had strong feeling for Cagalli that you loved her so much since you where so miserable when we arrived at plant. Athrun I am sorry for been such a bad father I even broke my promise to your mother. I promise your mother that I would take care of you and I haven't, not properly and at the same time I am making your break your promise to your mother. Taking care of you meant making sure you where happy you self and I notice your unhappiness which made me unhappy looking at you therefore breaking your promise and I just fooled my self to be happy when I was in your present ignoring your sadness I am so sorry son" Patrick told his son his eyes sadden with tears.

"Father" Athrun said only still not knowing what to say.

"I mean every word son and I am goanna make sure I put everything right and this time I make sure we both keep our promise" Patrick told his son pausing for a moment a smile appeared on his face.

"So I cancelled the engagement between which mean that you and Cagalli can be together finally" He finished his sentence smiling at his son.

Athrun eyes widen "really father" he asked happily.

Patrick smiled at his son genially for the first time in so many years "I am sorry Athrun I didn't mean to ruin your happiness with Cagalli. I have always known you too would get together since when Cagalli came to the room you would always brighten up. And your mother new to and I think of gotten the wrong person it wasn't Meyrin that you mother meant. It was Cagalli I was to full of grief to even remember who she meant but when Uzumi talked to me about the past how you and Cagalli would play happily together when you where 13, and how your mother once said that you two would make a perfect couple and how you and Cagalli would eventually get together and marry. By the way how you both smile happily at each other. She also mentions how happy she would be when you eventually do. And thanks to Uzumi I finally realized how bad I have treated you and how unhappy you have been for the past year and how I have broken both our promises to your mother. Also how I hurt Cagalli by this too and how she needed you. I guess I was overwhelmed in grief that I miss your mother. And I discovered I needed her to be here so much which made me turn into a cold person not caring about keeping your mother promises properly, or even realizing how much you needed Cagalli to be by your side as well for you to be happy. your mother would have had my head if she was here to see this" The older Zala said to his son smiling sadly at the mention of his wife.

Athrun smiled at his father he felt extremely happy that he goanna be able to be with Cagalli properly, no more walking away from her making her cry in pain and sadness.

"Thank you father and I am sure mother would of forgive you and there someone you need to meet now. your grandson" Athrun said receiving a smile from his father.

With Cagalli

Cagalli smiled tiredly as she watched her father and brother swoon over her baby boy with Kira holding his nephew.

Cagalli had decided to name her baby boy Alex after his father aliases which they only used when Athrun first came to earth at school and when he was Cagalli bodyguard since both Patrick and Lenore wanted to keep out of the limelight.

"I am so proud of you Cagalli," Her father said suddenly sitting next her on her bed.

Cagalli smiled at her father "Thanks Father" she said.

"You know when you where born your mother was so happy holding you and Kira in her arms. Your father too he couldn't believe how girl version of him could be so cute and beautiful" Uzumi told his daughter laughing.

Cagalli joined the laughter but she had a tired tone "Mother use to always say how I was so like father in more then one way" Cagalli said smiling.

Uzumi chuckled and smiled "But then you father would say how you may have his appearance but you defiantly had her personality and prettiness".

Cagalli smiled sadly she really wished her mother and father where still around "Do you thing they will be upset about me raising Alex on my own" Cagalli suddenly asked.

Uzumi smiled and shook his head "No I don't think so Cagalli I bet you that they both will be so proud of you deciding to do it on your own".

"Your right father plus I have you and Kira to help me" Cagalli replied smiling.

Uzumi smiled "Yes" he said as he patted her head "But you also have two other people" He continued to speak.

Cagalli looked at her father in confusion "who" she asked.

Uzumi smiled "You will find out soon" he replied.

Just then Alex suddenly started crying in his uncle arms he started moving his arms in his mother direction.

"Err I think he need you Cagalli" Kira said holding his crying nephew.

Cagalli smiled at her brother knowing he wasn't so good with crying babies, taking her son from her brother she smiled and held him with such love.

"Shhh Mommy here" she whispered Alex then suddenly stopped crying in the comfort of his mother arms.

"Why do babies cry if I hold them for such a long time" Kira suddenly asked wanting to know why.

Cagalli giggled lightly "it must just be you Kira" she teased.

"Hey" Kira said annoyed but then chuckled.

Uzumi smiled at them both even though Cagalli and Kira where not his children but his sisters he will always still treat them as his own.

Suddenly the room door opened to reveal someone Cagalli didn't expect.

"Athrun" Cagalli said shocked.

Both Kira and Uzumi smiled knowing what was going on, they new that Patrick had talked to Athrun about what Uzumi had chatted to Patrick about.

"You and Athrun need to talk properly so me and Kira will go grab a coffee," Uzumi said before he placed a peck on his daughter head and making his way out pass Athrun out of the room with Kira.

"Cagalli" Athrun said after the door closed walking closure to her.

Cagalli stayed silent as she placed her son back in Alex baby hospital bed.

Athrun walked to her bed and pulled a chair near to his son out sitting on it "Your goanna be a great mother to our son" He said suddenly looking at mother then baby.

"I named him Alex" Cagalli told Athrun.

Athrun smiled "I thought you would since you once said if you where ever going to have a baby son you would name him after me somehow" he replied.

Cagalli didn't say anything deciding to keep quiet since she was tired and weak.

"I now you will and I guess your wondering what I am still doing here I knew that you where awake earlier when I first came into the room I am here cause I need to tell you something" Athrun said.

"My father broke of the engagement," He said soon after.

Cagalli eyes widen and her head instantly lifted up looking at Athrun in silence she wanted to say why but she was scared of the answer.

Athrun suddenly smiled he new Cagalli, and if he knew so why shouldn't he not know what she was thinking and wanting to ask.

"He had just apologised me for the way he had treated since my mother death and he had just admitted that making me marry Meyrin is wrong and that he got the wrong person my mother meant. Your father talked to him and made him realized what he had turned into because of his grief for my mother. I know that I treated you badly and hurt you so much and so many times but when you collapse and disappeared. I realized something my self that I love you Cagalli more then anything, and I need you and I guess that the reason why I wanted to be with so much when I with you. That made me really happy. But with the engagement and wanting father happy I decided it would better if I walked a way properly this time even if I needed. So that I wont hurt you again and I knew you would love our baby for the both of us. So I made the decision to leave but before I could father turned up and said sorry, and now that the engagement broken off Cagalli I want us to be together properly this time with our son as a family that if you forgive and want it too and need me as well" Athrun spoke only pausing for a few seconds after sentences.

Cagalli felt like crying in happiness her tiredness flew away as suddenly she launched self out of bed and embraced Athrun tightly not caring about the needle connected to her but then it was ok since it had a very long tube.

"Of course you Idiot I love you too Athrun and I need you to and now more then ever now that we have a baby boy Alex to look after" Cagalli said Embracing him.

"Cagalli I love you too," He said embracing his princess back.

Athrun broke from the embrace and gazed into Cagalli golden Orbs "Can I kiss you" he suddenly asked.

Cagalli smiled "You now the answer ready so why do you need to ask" Cagalli replied.

Athrun chuckled before placing his lips on Cagalli ones giving her a sweet, deep, obsessive, eager and passionate kiss with so much need of proof of love for her. That Cagalli returned eagerly back with the same need as him after all they haven't seen each other in six months and they missed each other.

Moment later they broke from the kiss with a smile gracing there lips both extremely happy that they could be together again and properly this time.

"I guess we needed each more then we think we did" Athrun suddenly said smiling happily after the kiss suddenly bringing Cagalli into another embrace.

"I guess we do" Cagalli agreed whispering returning the smile and the embrace too.

"Cagalli" Athrun called as he broke the embrace.

"Yeah" she replied back looking at him.

"My father is dying to meet his new grandson" Athrun replied back with a smile looking down at his son.

Cagalli giggled and "Go and get him" she replied as she sat back down in her bed.

Athrun smiled "I be right back" he said standing up from his chair and placing a small kiss on Cagalli lips before making his way out of the room.

Cagalli smiled as he left the room she looked at her baby son with so much love.

Suddenly the door opened Athrun entered returning with his father. Patrick watched as his son walked over to where his grandson was and picked him up.

Cagalli and Athrun smiled at Patrick as he approached them "Meet Alex your grandson" Athrun said holding the baby so he was facing Patrick.

A smiled graced the older Zala feature "He remind me of when you where a baby Athrun" He said as Athrun placed his son in his arms.

"It must mean Athrun was adorable baby," Cagalli suddenly said giggling as Athrun sat on the bed next to her watching his father smile with happiness and proud.

Patrick laughed "Indeed he was his mother would always say he looked like me" The older Zala said smiling down at his grandson then at his son.

Athrun stood their feeling embarrassed as Cagalli giggled at him.

Patrick laughed at his son "I am really sorry for hurting the both of you and not realizing how much you two needed each other hope you two would forgive me" He suddenly asked.

"Of course we do" they both replied at the same time.

"That good to hear" Patrick said chuckling.

Just then the door opened again and in entered Uzumi and Kira.

"Is everything ok now" Uzumi asked looking at the three people in the room with hope, hoping that Cagalli and Athrun are together again this time with no complication such as engagement.

Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other and smiled "Yes everything ok now isn't it Athrun" Cagalli said smiling happily at the man beside her.

"Yes it is" Athrun agreed smiling at Cagalli.

4 weeks later

Cagalli smiled as she held Alex in her arms with a bottle in his mouth he had now fallen fast asleep after his mother fed him.

Taking the bottle out she place him on her shoulder and slowly patted and rubbed his back until he burped.

Once he was fed, burped and change Cagalli placed him in his cradle and lightly kiss him on his head.

Athrun was also in the room stood near the door with a smile while watching his wife deal with their little bundle of joy.

Cagalli gave out a yawn as she approached Athrun and Athrun smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her to him.

Cagalli smiled and also wrapped her around his neck.

"Next time Mr Zala you shall deal with our son" Cagalli said looking at him.

Athrun smiled "Of course" he said agreeing "we after all are on a rota and as well as us needing each other Alex also need us both" he said after.

Cagalli smiled in agreement.

Athrun smiled and suddenly move his face closure to Cagalli placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Cagalli returned the kiss too eyes closing and a smile gracing their lips as their lips met.

They where both so happy that they could be together again it was something they wished for when they where away from each other realizing they really did need each other but due to complication they could not but now the complication where gone and they both could be together now and they both could need each other without feeling guilty any more now they could finally be together making their own family.

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that the end I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank every single one of you for reading my story all the way well until my next fanfics I will see ya seyanara for now.

waves


End file.
